Desires
by sno-man80
Summary: Inuyasha wants more power, will he give up everything and everyone to gain it? Reposted. My sincere apologies to my readers.
1. Chapter 1

I'm still trying to refine my writing style but it seems to be going in the right direction. This title was extremely hard to come up with for this particular story. Anyway everybody, here's the sequel you have all been waiting for! My starting chapters tend to suck, so don't worry about that.

**Disclaimer: This annoys me to hell but I do not, nor will I ever, own anything in the known Inuyasha Universe.**

**Desires**

"I'll be back soon ok?"

"Keh, sure. Just don't stay there for any longer," Inuyasha said as he tried to sound unconcerned. Kagome saw through it though. He had been somehow distant with her ever since the day she woke up. Somehow, he wasn't telling her something. She never really had the time to ask at all.

"Sure." She hopped into the well and disappeared into its depths.

Inuyasha stood for a moment. "Well, let's go back."

The group, minus Kagome, walked back to the village in the morning light.

00000000000 0000000000 0000000000000000000 000000000

Kagome came through the blue lights and landed on the other side. "Back home again," she muttered to herself. It had been a whole month since they had gotten most of the jewel again. Kagome had to cram for the last week and it was taking its toll on her. Inuyasha decided upon staying in the village for the past month so as to give Kagome the time she needed to study. She wouldn't be concentrating on a fight or anything else at any rate, so it was really for her safety.

She climbed up her makeshift rope ladder and slid over the well's wall along with her heavy school bag. She dusted herself off and looked around the hut. _Well nothing out of place._ She stepped out of the hut into the dazzling sunshine. _Ok, school._ She began the slow descent of the shrine's steps. She almost tripped halfway down, calling out to her friends.

"Kagome, are you okay?" asked Ami first as they stopped a run; catching their breath.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" asked all three quickly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," said Kagome irritably.

"Ok, we needed to be sure. You're just recovering from Gangrene. You could have lost your leg. You need to be more careful," said Yuri while the other two nodded.

_Oh, grandpa's going to get it this time._ "Well, I'm ok now; so shouldn't we get going?" she shrugged off quickly.

"I guess," said Umi. "You wouldn't want to be late on your first day back."

0000000 00000000000000 0000 000000000000 0000 000000 0000000

Inuyasha was sitting at the well already missing her. It was only one day and he was in pieces. He kept seeing her, pale on the floor of the hut ever since she had woken up. The memory was so incredibly repetitive in his head.

He could remember the way it smelt, the way it looked and the way it sounded when she called out to him. She sounded so faint and so helpless. It smelt like death, literally, it seemed like the air was turning red when he first saw her like that. It seemed choking. The air was choking the life out of him just seeing her like that.

"Inuyasha?" came Shippo's voice breaking him out of his trance.

"What is it, twerp?" replied Inuyasha ignorantly hiding his problems again.

"When do you think Kagome's going to be back from her time?"

"How should I know?"

"Well you were the last one to talk with her. . ."

Inuyasha sat silent for a second contemplating his next action. "One week," he said suddenly.

"One week?"

"Yeah, and don't ask me why, I have no idea myself. Who knows what goes on in her head."

Shippo stood quietly and turned to go back to the village. "Hmpf."

A smell came to his nose. "Koga. What does he want now?" He stood up from the well's wall. "What's that damn wolf want now?"

"Koga's here?" asked Shippo.

"Hmpf. That wolf just won't give up will he?" he said as he cracked his knuckles. "Show yourself ya mangy wolf!"

"What wrong with you, Inuyasha?" asked a voice from the woods. "I've- or we've been here for about a minute and you haven't noticed us?"

"You brought some of your wolf friends huh? I'll take them all on!" said Inuyasha with pride.

"Just one Inuyasha!" said Koga as he stepped out from the woods. "Come on," he said as Ayame stepped out from the brush.

"Huh?" Inuyasha was completely baffled by this. _Koga with her? But why?_ In the end, Inuyasha said nothing.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

"But. . ." he said as a scent met his nose. It was the scent of mates.

Koga laughed at his speechlessness. "You can't tell me you didn't notice?" Inuyasha was silent realizing what it would mean if his nose were right. "Of course, your nose was never that reliable."

"But how?" was all Inuyasha mustered in his surprise.

"I don't know," said Koga. "I have no idea. . . I do know that it was Ayame's future self that did this to me."

Ayame spoke up at this. "What are you two talking about?"

Inuyasha looked at Koga disbelivingly. "You didn't even tell her yourself ya dense wolf?"

"Well, no I guess I should have," said Koga, embarrassed.

000000 0000000000 000 00000000000000000000 000 00000000000000 0000

Koga finished telling Ayame about everything that had went on in the future and what happened to make him change face.

"Hmpf. I don't know why it took you so long," Ayame said.

There was an uncomfortable silence between the three after the story had been told. Apparently, they were all deep in thought about something.

Suddenly, there was a crash off in the direction of the village.

"What the-" started Koga.

Inuyasha raced off in the direction of the village, while Koga and Ayame followed behind. They jumped from branch to branch in the high trees search for what made the commotion. The village was in turmoil. "Miroku! Sango! Shippo!"

"Inuyasha!" He turned to see all of his friends safe on the back of Kirara.

"What happened here?" he yelled as he landed.

"It's a snake demon!" yelled Sango.

"Is that it?" asked Inuyasha. "They're small little ankle-biters!"

"Not this one! Look!" they yelled pointing. Inuyasha turned his head a saw a giant serpent towering over the village. It was black with red stripes and was about as tall as three huts stacked on top of one another. It's length ran into the forest, so it was impossible to tell just how long it was exactly. It had enormous fangs in it's mouth and it's practically oozed poison when it opened it's mouth. It destroying hut after hut, yelling "Where are the jewel shards!"

"Stay here!" yelled Inuyasha unsheathing Tessaiga and running into the destructive path.

"Half-demon?" it yelled at him in a high pitched raspy voice. "Where are the jewel shards!"

"You're outta luck buddy because the jewel shards aren't here!"

"Impossible! I sense them now!" He slithered out his tongue and tasted the air. He giant head turned towards Koga. "THERE!" He advanced on Koga and Ayame. Inuyasha lunged at him and slashed his skin, but it had no effect. "Damn snake skin!" he muttered to himself. The snake's head came flying back toward him. Inuyasha hopped out of the way just in time. "Your fight is with me!"

"If you are so eager to die half-demon, then fight!" It lunged again with more speed. Inuyasha blocked it with the blunt side of the Tessaiga as his feet dug into the ground. He grunted in the effort. "Damn you!"

"Not so happy now are we?"

"I've had enough of you!" He forced the head up and slashed. He managed to it's mouth to about 3 feet down it's neck. It wasn't nearly enough to kill it though or even slow it down for that matter. Inuyasha put some distance between him and the snake to allow himself some breathing room.

"You are skilled," commented the snake. Inuyasha stood silently awaiting a chance to attack. "That sword you carry holds great power. Unfortunately, you have idea how to use it's power, correct?"

"Huh? How do you know about my Tessaiga?" he asked suddenly sounding interested.

"It is fabled across the land that a half-demon carrying a sword was exterminating demons. I now know that the stories are true, but I had expected more from you." He paused. "Your sword is capable of much more than it's letting on at the moment."

"Why are telling me this?" asked Inuyasha.

"Demon to demon, I wanted to help you."

"Well thanks but I don't need help," Inuyasha scowled. "No one has ever helped me," he said quietly, "Oh it's that half-demon," he used a mock voice, "I don't need anyone's help!" he finished.

The snake chuckled. "Just a friendly offer," he said as he turned to slither into the forest. "There will come a time when you will take up my offer half-demon, and I will be waiting when that happens."

"We're not done here!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I think that we are," said the snake over his shoulder as he disappeared into the darkness.

"Damn," he muttered to himself as he sheathed Tessaiga.

"Inuyasha you aren't thinking of taking him up on that are you?" asked Miroku running up to him.

"Of course not," said Inuyasha with uncertainty. "C'mon we've got to re-build the village guys," he said changing the subject. "The villagers are already trying to do it themselves! C'mon!" he said running off to the huts.

Miroku stood there thinking. "I really hope he doesn't do anything too stupid."

"Don't worry about it," said Sango, "I'm sure he wouldn't be so dense. Let just rebuild for now. It'll take quite a while to do all this work."

Miroku wasn't thoroughly convinced at this point. "Maybe you're right," he conceded. He secretly made a mental note to keep an eye on Inuyasha for the next few days.

000000000000 00000000000000000 00000 00000000000 000 00 000000 0

I hope that's enough for now everybody! More to come soon!

Peace out!

Nolan


	2. Chapter 2

So, I've decided to write some more of this one. I've got so much writing to do! So much time, so little creative energy. Anyway, he ya go.

Chapter 2

Kagome sat at her desk in her room. Her brain was totally fried and it was only halfway through exam week. _C'mon, Kagome, only three days left._ She was studying for her next one. It was on Physics and the fact that she missed Inuyasha didn't help her studying very much. Her exams had gone well so far._ I don't want to ruin it now. Then I'll have to go to summer school! I can imagine mom now, hysterical, 'Kagome, why didn't you keep up with your studies? It was the only thing I had asked you to do!', and Inuyasha, 'Keh, I don't understand what could be easier, scribbling a few things down on some paper! You've fought demons but you can't do something so simple?' But then again, they wouldn't say that, mom would understand about it and Inuyasha doesn't even know what paper is, never mind talking about it. He wouldn't really care anyway. He's more about fighting than education._ "But he would care if I had to take classes during the summer. . ." her voice trailed off. _I promised I would stay in the feudal era for another two weeks after this. . . it was the only way he would let me go for a full week. He is going to be angry if I have to stay here for another two._

"C'mon Kagome," she told herself. "You can't give up now." She looked down her notes and forced herself think about her exam papers. _Isotopes, leptons. Got it._

That train of repeating kept going through most of the night until finally, she had to sleep.

00000 0000000 00000000 0000000000000 00000000000000 000000 00

Inuyasha was having similar problems five hundreds years earlier. It was almost dawn. He supposed to on guard duty for the night but his mind kept drifting to Kagome. He face was contorted in thought and his eyes had a sleepy look. He had been feeling kind of empty lately and he knew in his mind that feeling he was having was loneliness. He would not admit this to himself. _Why does she have to go there every week? I've asked her to stay here with me so many times but she never gives me a straight answer. _He thought for a moment._ Maybe I'm just being too selfish. But still, I should ask again._

There was a rustle in the forest and his ears perked up. _Damn I'm losing my alertness._ He sniffed to discover it was only a small chicken. _Great, I got breakfast today._ Just as he thought that, a blur out of the corner of his eye tackled the small figure.

"Oh hey Inuyasha," said Shippo as he held up his catch. "I got breakfast today, huh?" he said with glee.

Inuyasha was taken back. _Kid's getting better. I didn't even hear him this time. _His face spawned a smile. "Guess you do!"

Shippo started back to the village, which was recently repaired with help from the two wolves, Koga and Ayame. Inuyasha had contemplated in his mind that he now had Kagome. It was that easy now. No Koga, no anyone.

"You got a cub now or what?" Inuyasha turned to see Koga standing on a log. Inuyasha's face was engulfed by a red blush. In truth, Inuyasha HAD thought of Shippo as family the last few weeks, but he wasn't about to admit that to Koga.

"Of course not," Inuyasha said with fake disgust, "That's crazy!"

"Oh really? So far, you've taught him to hunt, fight and detect enemy demons. Those are FATHERLY duties Inuyasha. Not that you were skilled at any of those, but I'm not stupid."

Inuyasha didn't say anything to this. He turned around and stalked back to the village mumbling threats under his breath. "Anyway," Koga lengthened the word, "I didn't come to laugh at you this time."

"Well, what is it then?" asked Inuyasha, gloomy.

"I think it's time Ayame and I get back to the tribe. Thanks for everything, but they're probably going crazy without us, I mean I left Ginta in charge."

"Whatever. See ya."

"Well, I've just got to find her first," Koga said looking around the forest.

"Well, she's probably with Sango or back at the village," offered Inuyasha.

"Well at any rate, I'm going to go look around."

"Fine."

Koga hopped of the path into the forest. Now that Inuyasha was alone, his mind turned to thoughts of that snake that had destroyed half the village. It had told him "That sword you carry holds great power." _What was he talking about?_ _How does he know about my sword?_ He took out Tessaiga and examined it._ Tessaiga, have you been keeping your power hidden from me?_ He unsheathed it and swung it around, as though fighting off some invisible opponent. _Even so, should I risk it? _He sheathed it and continued on his way. Although finding out the answers to these questions would prove to be difficult; he could tell Miroku was now keeping a closer watch on him now after that night. It seemed he did not trust him completely about the snake's offer.

By this time the village was looming in the distance, Kirara and Shippo playing outside, with the smell of cooking chicken in the air. "Hey Inuyasha, you're right on time! The chicken's almost finished Sango says!"

"Yeah? Alright!" he said quite childishly. He ran to the Kaede's hut and stepped in, the delicious chicken on a spit above the fire. Indeed, it was starting to brown and darken. "Oh, hi Inuyasha," said Sango.

"Hey, is it ready yet?" he said eagerly.

"Almost, just wait," she said with annoyance.

"Hmpf," he said sitting down in a corner. "Where's Ayame? Koga's lookin' for her."

"Um, she's off in the village somewhere. She wanted to check it out. Besides, all the villagers fawn over her. I think she might like the treatment a little too much."

"Well when she comes back tell her. Wake me when it's ready." He closed his eyes and tried to sleep with the enticing aroma of chicken in the hut.

00000000000 0000000000 0000000000000000 00000000000000 000

"C'mon Kagome you'll do fine, just calm down," coached Yuri and Umi.

"I'll try," she replied reluctantly. The door to the classroom door opened and the teacher spoke.

"Come in, come in!" he said cheerfully. "Your papers are on your desk. Sit down and write. Now I want silence. You all have one exactly one hour and a half to finish."

000000000000000 0000000000000000000000 00000000 000000

"So Kagome, how do you think you did?" asked Ami. "You didn't have any problems?"

She sighed. "No, no problems," she said dreamily. Her thoughts were on Inuyasha.

The group looked at each other. "Kagome is everything ok?" asked Yuri.

"Why?" she asked, plucked from her dream state by her friends. "Why would you ask that?"

"Well, you've been distant for most of the time except for when you're studying and even then you're focused on something else," stated Umi.

"Yeah, we've all been worried about you lately," added Ami.

"Don't tell us it's nothing either," finalized Yuri.

Kagome was surprised about this. "Well, my 'boyfriend'. . ."

"He's involved?" they interrupted. "Is he two-timing you again?" they asked hopefully.

"No, no he's great. But let me explain. You guys haven't even met him yet, so don't write him off." She paused. "I miss him," she said simply.

"Why is that? Doesn't he visit anymore?"

"Oh yeah, well we've only had to stay apart for a few days, and he usually visits when I'm sick. I usually see him almost every day."

"So what's the problem now?"

"I miss him, that's the problem."

"That's it?"

"Um, yeah."

"Kagome, you just need to talk to him, like on the phone or something. You'll be fine."

_Yeah that'll be easy. Calling five hundred years into the past. And if I go back, he's not going to let me leave._

00000000000000 00000000000000000000 0000000000000 00000000000

"Inuyasha!" He woke up with a jerk.

He yawned. "Is the chicken ready yet?" he asked as he stretched lazily looking up at Sango.

"We already ate Inuyasha," she started. "You wouldn't wake up, so we left you. It is late in the evening yet."

"What! I was hungry!" he yelled.

"Yeah, well we've got bigger problems."

"Something to wake me up for?"

"Koga hasn't returned yet, and Ayame has left to see if she could find him," she said gravely.

"That's it? C'mon Sango, that's probably just Koga just playing some stupid game or trick. You just can't fall for it," he brushed off.

"Well, when did he leave?"

"He said he went looking for Ayame somewhere in the forest."

"When was that?"

"Earlier this afternoon, but really I don't see any reason to worry. Just let him hide out there all night."

"Well Ayame should have been back a few minutes ago. I'm still worried."

"He probably convinced her to get in on it." He looked around the small hut. "Hey, where are Miroku and Shippo?"

"They've both gone to the next village with Kirara to check out rumours of a snake demon attacking around there. It was probably the same one that we saw four nights ago."

Inuyasha's ears perked up at this but his face stayed adamantly neutral. "Keh."

"Inuyasha, you can't be thinking about what that snake said, can you?" she asked him with prejudice.

Again he was trying to keep his face neutral. "No, of course not," he said unconvincingly.

"Inuyasha?"

"Ok, fine, you got me, but it's my choice!" he growled. "Why should you even care?"

"It's probably a trap of Naraku's," she reasoned, "and besides Kagome comes back in a couple days and it's a two day journey, there and back."

He pulled an irritated growl and turned around. "Fine. I'm going out for a walk." He walked rebelliously out the door and jumped into the trees of the forest.

"Where's that stupid wolf now?" he asked himself as he travelled. There was an eerie feeling in the woods that night that he couldn't quite place at the moment. The combined force of the lighting and that feeling had his mind playing tricks on him.

0 000 0000000000000 00000000000000 000000000 00000 000000000

The shadows were looking like shapes and the forest sounds began to drown his ears in something that can only be described as an uproar. The shapes were becoming more distinct as the forest began to change around him. The shadows now became living, breathing, demons from his past. These demons had bullied him even since he was a small child. They were distorted things and whenever he fought they just pummelled harder the next day. In short, they were the only demons that he had ever truly feared. Some of the shadows had even become humans that had chased him out of their village one day, and beat into an inch of his life. He wasn't truly afraid of these humans but it had caused him more pain than he had ever felt in his life. Suddenly everything had seemed suddenly bigger to him. He looked down and gasped. He was in the frail body of a half-demon child.

"What?" His voice had come out higher and more boyish than his normal voice. "No! This can't be happening, I must be dreaming!"

The demons in a clearing ahead suddenly turned their heads towards him. "There he is! Kill the half-breed!"

Inuyasha then realized that whether this was real or not, he was weak. He ran for his life, through a patch of bushes and came to another clearing. He ran as fast as he could. He was running the other side of the clearing when over the crest of a small mound came more demons, all cheering for his blood. He turned around and was grabbed by the nearest one. "LET ME GO!" he screamed.

The demons surrounded him in a large circle. They seemed to be starving and he thought at that moment that he was done for. Something slammed into his side and all the demons instantly dissipated in a puff of smoke. Ayame and Koga lay next to him, their eyes wide and a ghostly white colour covered their skin. "Koga? Ayame?"

They seemed to snap out of a trance, shaking some their heads to try to get their vision back. "What are you doing here?" asked Koga surprised.

"I-" He was about to tell them what he had experienced. "I don't remember," he said with haste. He did not want them to know what he was afraid of.

Koga and Ayame watched him for a second. "Yeah, us neither," said Koga finally. He paused, thinking. "You mind if we stay another night?"

"No go ahead," said Inuyasha trying to make sense of what they had just experienced. "Stay as long as you'd like."

000000000000 00000000000000 000000000000000000000 000 000000000

Inuyasha had thought a lot about the incident on the walk back and had come to the conclusion that there was something in the air that night. Something must have made them hallucinate so vividly that they could tell what was real or fake. He hadn't shared this with any of the others yet, hell none of them had. They hadn't even told Sango what had happened. When she had asked, they had just said they had gone for a walk. She had eyed them suspiciously but had not pressed the issue. They were all very thankful for that.

Inuyasha was waiting for Miroku to ask him if he had known about anything that could cause that kind of an effect on people. If confirmed, he would out and tell what he had experienced with the group and his theory about it. The only real problem with that was that Miroku wouldn't be back until the afternoon of the next day.

0000000 0000000000000000 000000000000000000 0000000000000 0000000

Whoa! Another chapter finished! I'm really happy with this one, so everybody tell me what you think! Anything please tell me! If it's stupid tell me! If it's awesome tell me! Thanx!

Peace out!

Nolan


	3. Chapter 3

Hope everybody liked that last chapter! No talking, here's the next one!

Chapter 3

"So, have you heard of anything like that before Miroku?"

"Yes, I've heard of an herb with properties like that," he said a matter of factly. "It usually only grows very remotely in the north, but never around here. I have to say I was surprised when you'd asked me, Inuyasha," spied Miroku.

"Yeah, well I'd heard one of the villagers talking about it that's all," said Inuyasha sheepishly.

Miroku looked at him with even more suspicion. "Inuyasha, you were never a good liar."

"Well. . . just keep it to yourself ok?" He turned and looked to the forest. _A few more hours._

Inuyasha had already waited a couple of days to ask Miroku about the effects that he had experienced. No one had bothered to tell Sango about it but she didn't seem to mind too much. She had assumed it was something personal and let it lie alone. He didn't really go into the detail of explaining it all; he just described it like something he had heard about. He was also happened to be pretty pre-occupied with Kagome's return today.

0000000 00000000000 0000000000000000000 00000000 000000000000

"See you in two weeks Kagome!" beckoned her friends. "Have fun!"

"Thanks guys!" Kagome yelled as she waved back and turned towards the house. "It's a good thing I had thought of the idea for the trip," she commented to herself. She had told her friends that she was leaving for the trip after they had mentioned visiting if she got sick. They usually had school to keep them busy, but now no one had anything to do. It really wasn't that hard, but she was on the spot and had to think quickly and not just blurt out something that gave it away. "Well at, least they won't be coming around for a while."

She walked into the door, into the kitchen and sat at the table when she realized she had yet to talk to her mom about her 'trip' yet.

"Mom?" she said to Mrs. Higurashi who was washing dishes at the time.

"Yes Kagome?"

"Do you think I could stay with Inuyasha for the summer?"

She looked up from the dishes. "I don't see why not," she paused, "but just be careful. I know Inuyasha has protected you, but I worry all the time. I'm sure he does a fine job, but just promise me, ok?"

_I didn't know mom worried so much._ "Of course!"

"Thank you, Kagome." She returned to her dish washing.

"Hi, sis," said Sota as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hi, where's Grandpa?"

"He's outside at the shrine doing something or other," said Sota heavily. "So you seeing Inuyasha again?"

"Yep," she said happily. "Going for the summer!"

"Cool. Bring back something good, ok?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure," she said as she ruffled his hair. "Come to think of it, I should pack soon," she thought aloud. She got up from her seat and trekked up the steps to her room.

"Now, what do I need?"

0 0000000000 000000000 000 0000000000000000000

In the end, Kagome had decided on travelling relatively light, except of course for ramen and candy. Inuyasha would kill her if she hadn't bought any Ramen for him, but she had taken care of that her first day back. And as for candy, Shippo would've complained non-stop for the whole time or at least until Inuyasha got fed up.

"Okay mom I'm going now!" called Kagome from the door as she carried her backpack to the door and swung it over her shoulder.

"Goodbye Kagome sweetie! Have fun!"

She stepped outside into a glowing moonlight. "I wonder if I'm late."

She walked to the well house as she had done many times before and opened it. "Two weeks, with Inuyasha." She smiled as she savoured her last second without company, for a while at least. She clambered over the edge flung the pack over and slid into the well. She really was looking forward to this.

000000000000 00000000000000 0000000000 00000000 000000000000

_Damn, where is she?_ thought Inuyasha as he waited impatiently before the well. He had been pacing for a while in cool weather._ She's never on time for these things! Now, I'm fed up!_ Suddenly, the blue light engulfed the clearing out of the Bone Eater's well.

"Finally!" sighed Inuyasha, annoyed, the blue light fading and disappearing. "What took you so long?" he asked insensitively looking into the well at a cold Kagome.

"Well excuse me," she returned, her temper flaring already, "you've waited a week and you can't wait a half an hour more?" as she took his hand and was hoisted up out of the well, suddenly feeling happy for the sight of him. _He must be feeling the same way as I am even though he's not shoving it down my throat at the moment._

"I've been waiting out here since sunset! I think that it was enough!" he yelled, covering for his own relief at seeing his Kagome again. "I paced for a good couple of hours!

"Well, I'll try to be earlier next time!" she finished stalking off in the forest in the direction of the village. Inuyasha was momentarily stunned at her quick exit. He shook himself mentally back to reality and began to follow Kagome into the forest's darkness. "Hmpf."

_Inuyasha I'd like to fight as much as you do, but tonight I just want to take it easy,_ she thought to herself.

They both walked in silence with their own thoughts ranting in their heads.

0000000000 00000000000 00000000000000000 0000000000 000 00000

"Inuyasha, you've finally returned!" said Miroku cheerfully. "Did you two have any problems?" he asked as they walked past him and into the hut lit by fire.

"You could say that," said Inuyasha, hinting with his head at Kagome. Kagome shot him a look of bitterness that caused his ears to flatten over his head.

"So, I assume it didn't go well?" said Miroku as he came in with Sango.

"What didn't go well?" asked Shippo whose interest was now peaked.

Neither Inuyasha nor Kagome really answered them with anything but a cryptic look. "Hmpf," said Miroku who was now feeling left out.

"Did anyone cook anything?" asked Kagome. "I haven't eaten all day," she added as her stomach rumbled.

"You didn't eat? Geez, I thought you were taken care of over there?" he said harshly as got back up to his feet and leapt outside. _Well, at least I know he cares,_ though Kagome as she smiled to herself.

"So, what really happened?" asked Shippo.

"Nothing too much."

After educating them well on the subject, Kagome stopped for comments.

"It wasn't very serious was it?" said Shippo 'kid-ishly.'

"No," Kagome sighed, "But that's sometimes just how it is."

Inuyasha chose to re-appear at precisely at that moment causing everyone in the room to look up. "What? Why are you all lookin' at me?" he asked swinging around his catch, which consisted of a couple of good sized fish. Everyone quickly averted their eyes and twirled their thumbs.

"Hmpf." He went to propping the fish up on sticks so that they cooked evenly.

"Why'd you have to get fish?" questioned Shippo angrily.

"Cause I know you don't like em'!" said Inuyasha sarcastically. "There wasn't a lot to choose from, so I chose fish. And besides, you don't have to eat it do you?" he finished.

Kagome at all wasn't surprised at this display. _Yep, still a jerk,_ she thought as she laughed in her head.

00000000000000 0000000000000000 000000000 00000000000 000

Not my best, but not my worst! Not my longest either, but you know, some of you have already seen my worst at the start of my first story, but I'm better now! Anyway, the usual 'review please!' and 'thank you for your support!' That's all folks!

-Peace out!

Nolan


	4. Chapter 4

I've started this one WAY behind schedule. This was one of the few nights where I could actually focus on writing it and I'm not going to waste it! I know, I know, but I've started it and that's what counts!

Chapter 4

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called as he walked toward Kaede's hut. He poked his head into the door. "C'mon, we're leaving!" he said as he saw her sitting on floor stuffing her back pack once again after Shippo had rummaged through it the night before.

"Wait!" she yelled back. "I have to get all of YOUR ramen back into here and get it zipped up or else it's all gonna fall out!"

Inuyasha sighed and put a hand to his head. "We should have done that earlier!" He bent over and began helping her. "The others already have a head start on Kirara," he informed.

"They left?" Kagome expressed her surprise.

"Yeah, I told them to hurry up and go because we had already lost three hours cooking lunch." He sighed. "Shippo's is just too good at hunting," he stated with un-hidden jealousy. "All the small demons are avoiding the village now."

"Okay, that's enough," she said as she zipped up the bag. "We'd better go."

Inuyasha bent down and offered his back to Kagome, "C'mon, we've got to hurry to catch them." She accepted and hopped on.

0000000000000000 00000000 0000000000000 000000000

They flew off into the rice fields near the village, Inuyasha hopping on different paths, taking them in the quickest direction to catch their friends. They had reached the edge of the forest, when Inuyasha stopped.

"What's up?" asked Kagome over his shoulder.

Inuyasha stood silent for a second. A low growl escaped his throat and the reason soon became obvious. The great snake demon had once again slithered into their path and was obstructing their progress with it's long, sleek body and improving fear upon Kagome herself with it's look of coldness. "You again!" Inuyasha growled.

"Yes, we meet again Inuyasha," said he, in his high pitched voice.

"Again?" questioned Kagome, clueless.

"Yes, young Miko. I came upon this village in search of the jewel shards and found this half-demon." He stayed silent for a moment, thinking, watching her with a more than curious look. "Hhmm. . . I sense you have great power also, though whether it is due to the jewel shards you carry or something else I cannot tell however. . ." This more than anything had Kagome more confused than anything that had happened to her here. He paused and addressed Inuyasha once again. "Where are my manners? I have heard so much about you Inuyasha, and yet, you know nothing of me." Again he paused. "I'm afraid I cannot offer anymore than my name, Remoru at your service," mock introducing his own name while bowing. (A.N. I tried to make his name unique and I think it sounds cool. Pronounced: Rem-or-oo like Boo Also, I suck at pronunciation bubbles.)

"Look, I already told you, I don't need your help! I'm strong enough without your damn help!" yelled Inuyasha at the top of his lungs. "Let's get this straight! I DO NOT NEED ANY OF YOUR HELP!" he screamed, emphasizing every syllable.

Kagome was stunned as to the situation unfolding in front of her. She couldn't put together what exactly was going on.

"Hhmm, even after your encounter with your own fears, you still haven't given into the fact that you're only a weak half-demon?"

"What? That. . . was you?"

"Yes, but it still wasn't enough to make you realize your limitations was it?" Remoru paused again to let this sink in once again.

"I'm NOT weak and I will NEVER ask you for help!"

"Sooner or later, whether you'd like it or not, you will accept my offer," said the snake in a voice rivalling Naraku's evilness. At this, he began to slink off into the forest.

"Son of a bitch," mumbled Inuyasha. "He really annoys me."

He stood there, thinking. _What does he mean, 'whether I like it or not'? And what he said to Kagome,_ he looked back at her. _He should have known she had the jewel inside of her, many other demons had sensed it's power before, but yet he was confused. Is it possible that he was confused by her Miko powers? I need to keep an eye on things from now on, especially Kagome. I can't bear to see her like that again,_ thought he as a vision of her, helpless on the ground in front of him flashed through his mind.

Kagome was contemplating the conversation in her head._ What was that about? Herbs? Help? Powers? I need keep an eye out for everyone from now on, especially Inuyasha._ She was utterly confused about the whole idea of what the snake had been talking about. She decided to put it out of her mind until later and made a mental note to ask Inuyasha about it later.

"Let's go," he pressed of Kagome as he crouched down and offered her his back once again. "We've got to hurry if we want to catch the others before sundown now."

0000000000 00000000000000 000000000 00000000 0000 00000000

"I've got their scents," Inuyasha informed they flew though the trees in the twilight of the setting sun. "There's a village around here, that's probably where they went."

"Finally," yawned Kagome.

"Well, we wouldn't be in this predicament if we had've left earlier, ya know!"

"Hmpf, it wasn't my fault, someone had went through my bag. Stuff was everywhere, it was just a mess. I shouldn't have even bothered! I would have left all your precious ramen back at the hut! I wouldn't have had to carry this backpack all over," spat Kagome who was now regretting her decision of ever cleaning up after Shippo and Inuyasha. This seemed to have sobered up Inuyasha leaving Kagome more than impressed with herself.

The village, which wasn't too large, was pretty cheap with the charges on any lodgings for a night or two. Inuyasha landed just before their gate and let Kagome off. From there they walked a little way and saw their wood doors. Walking up to them, two guards stepped out from the sides. _Damn, why does every village with a wall have to have some form of guards?_ Inuyasha sniffed take make sure their friends had come through here and unfortunately, they had. The scent was fresh, which meant they were either here or they had been here very recently.

Kagome, sensing his anxiety had resolved to get them though this quickly.

"What are you here for half-demon? Our village doesn't want any trouble," one of them had asked of them.

Kagome spoke up. "Some of our friends have come through here."

They eyed them suspiciously. "Many come through and lodge for the night. Refresh our memories, which were they?" said the other.

"Um, a monk, a demon slayer, a demon fox and a demon cat," said Kagome counting off her fingers.

"Oh, yes them," said the first in realization, "a strange group they were. They came though this gate about an hour ago. They said someone would probably come for them." "Go on in," the second confirmed as he stepped aside.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and shrugged. _I thought it was going to be much harder than that, but if they're going to let us in that easily, who am I to argue?_ The doors creaked open and allowed them access.

The village was fairly easy to navigate. There was lots of room to build; some of the other villages around these parts squished their villagers together in hopes of creating 'safety.' It's usually only created arguments over barely square feet of land and usually ended in a death or two. They had seen a few bad resolutions.

"Here," pointed Inuyasha to a hut with a more formal look and lanterns hanging outside. "Geez, pick the most expensive one won't you Miroku?" muttered Inuyasha. Somehow, it was Miroku's style to pick the wealthiest house and pull his old routine of 'a dark cloud of evil hanging over this house' or something like that. "Yeah, they're definitely here," stated Inuyasha as they got closer.

They walked up to the porch of the large hut. Kagome took a breath and ducked under the screen. Inuyasha followed. "Kagome, Inuyasha!" said Miroku cheerfully. "What took you?"

"We were held up," was all the answer they had gotten out of them, like the two of them had some un-spoken agreement to not speak of their encounter, each of them having a different reason to keep their silence.

Inuyasha's was of course to keep Miroku from bugging him about the whole 'Remoru' thing. Kagome's was Remoru's comment about her alleged power. She was particularly confused about where the jewel had gone after she had woken up. None of them had mentioned how they had gotten to wake her up. (A.N. For those of you who haven't read my prelude to this story the jewel is now back inside Kagome.) None of them mentioned who now had the jewel after Naraku's spell had worn off. (A.N. Sorry again but I'm trying to make it like she thought Naraku still had the jewel, but is now starting to doubt herself.) She was also confused about why Inuyasha had her stay in the village for the last week before her exam. It was really un-like him to give something up so easily.

They sat down and no one spoke. The apparent owners of the house, an old husband and wife couple, had come in and introduced themselves while Kagome introduced herself and Inuyasha. They expressed their hope that Miroku would be able drive out the evil spirits that had housed themselves in their lovely house and had left.

"How do you still make that work Miroku?" asked Inuyasha. "You'd think that people would wise up and turn you away whenever you'd try that."

"It's all in the acting, Inuyasha," beamed Miroku.

"Well, maybe you could use some of that 'acting' to fight better, huh?" laughed Inuyasha.

"Oh, will you two stop that?" questioned Sango. "You're SO childish!"

"Hey Sango, did you have a bath yet?" asked Kagome.

"No, not yet," answered Sango. "Let's go then. At least we'll be away from THESE two."

With that, they got up and headed out the back door.

"Kirara, make sure that monk doesn't follow us."

Kirara, who was playing with Shippo again, gave an affirmative meow and nod.

Inuyasha was now thinking to himself. "Hmpf. Ya know Miroku this seems familiar."

"Now does it?" he said, humouring Inuyasha.

"Yup, what do you think about going with them for their protection?"

Miroku's face lit up with the genius of it. "Protection huh? I guess we should. It's practically our responsibility."

Inuyasha took a glimpse at his face for a second. "Aw, damn it Miroku! Why is everything so perverted with you?" Miroku's smile disappeared. "I meant actually going with them for their protection. As in, 'no peeking at Kagome or I'll kick your ass.'"

"Wouldn't dream of it Inuyasha," Miroku's face neutral now.

"You'd better not."

"I wouldn't want anything like that to happen again," he said, avoiding the actual subject of the 'incident.' "From what you had described, you had barely made it out of the castle alive. And you had barely made it back in time."

Inuyasha's face contorted into a completely sad look. "Yeah." He paused to wipe his face clean. "Let's go."

0000000000 00000000000 00000000000000000000 000 0000000000

Probably more questions arose in this chapter than any other and I can't promise they will be answered immediately but please ask them. It will help me organize them. And again, thanks for your support, so please keep reviewing. It is good, bad or just ok? 'I want YOU' imagine Uncle Sam to review.

Peace out,

Nolan


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, I'm back! You guys have been giving lots of reviews! I'm lovin' it, so please continue!

Oh yeah, also some advice for people reading my stories (especially MangaFan) if I have mistakes in my writing to make it make sense, it's probably in another context than what you're thinking. (e.g.last chapter 'They sat down and no one spoke. The apparent owners of the house, an old husband and wife couple, had come in and introduced themselves while Kagome introduced herself and Inuyasha.' In this one, I realize some of you now, some may have seen this as a mistake, but I meant that Kagome introduced herself AND Inuyasha. Why? Because Inuyasha was too lazy.) Kay that's it! Just trying to help out!

Chapter 5

And so it went, whenever the girls went to bathe, the two men would 'tag along' with them as Miroku had liked to call it. Kirara, it seemed, had been letting them do it too. She had not completely approved of their actions yet and she hadn't tried to keep them back yet. "Kirara, why do you let them do that?" asked Shippo watching the guys walk into the dark of the forest in the direction that the girls had gone. Kirara's only answer was a small "Meow."

"Inuyasha, remind me why we can't send Shippo or Kirara with them instead of having to sneak around every night do something that I would actually be doing every other night?" asked Miroku. "It seems pointless to do it like this."

Inuyasha walked on, thinking. "I just don't trust anyone else to do it; I need to know that it's done right."

A snort escaped Miroku's nose. "Inuyasha, they can protect themselves," he replied with a patronizing voice. "They have their weapons with them."

Inuyasha sighed out loud. "Miroku, do you honestly believe a word of what you just said? Did they protect themselves when Naraku attacked them?" said Inuyasha with a glare like a razor. He turned away. "I need to know they're safe. That she's safe," he finished with a sad air about him.

Miroku stared at the ground, needing a few words of wisdom to ease Inuyasha's worry but could find nothing to quarry it, much less his own. He decided in his head to keep walking.

He couldn't really find anything wrong with Inuyasha's point of view, except for the fact that girls would DEFINITELY want a say in this. They would want their privacy of course, but now he was starting to come around to Inuyasha's point of view, putting himself in his shoes. It seemed like their duty to do this, but didn't feel right.

Like breaking a burden of trust. But then again, it would give him an excuse to peek at Sango. If they gave him grief, he could blame the whole thing on Inuyasha. He hadn't gotten to have 'private relations' with Sango ever since Kagome had come back.

"They're just over here," Inuyasha said, using his nose. "Stop, we'll be able to hear from here." They leaned their backs up against two large trees almost parallel to each other and faced away the space that would be the small spring. In the silence, they studied their dim surroundings. In essence, it really didn't look any different than any other part of the forest in particular. Just trees as far as you could see which wasn't very far. It was like a gauntlet. This worked to their advantage as they could make a break seconds before the girls would come over the threshold of the clearing and they would be unnoticeable in the darkness of the forest.

Inuyasha turned his attention to listening to any potential footsteps and paying some more attention to the girl's scents.

000000000 00000000000 000000000000000000 00000 00000000

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha stirred. "Wake up!" His eyes shot open to see Miroku shaking him like a madman.

"I'm awake, damnit!" yelled Inuyasha grumpily.

"Shut up, we've got to get out of here now," whispered Miroku paying attention to something on the other side of the tree. "They're getting ready now," he hissed in a perverted sort of way. He had gone back to his own tree and was peeking around the trunk. Miroku seemed extremely more interested in the girls on the other side of the tree than his friend who was still slightly asleep.

"You'd better not be lookin' at Kagome you stupid monk," warned Inuyasha, still waking up, rubbing his own eyes. "I've already warned you once."

Miroku shook his head. "Inuyasha, do you think me so un-trustworthy to mislead you?"

"Uh," Inuyasha started, not fully understanding what Miroku had said.

"I'm watching someone else," Miroku said cryptically.

"Oh," Inuyasha said, a realization in his head. "I knew there was something between you two."

Miroku apparently didn't hear him and hadn't acknowledged him. "Hmpf, hentai."

Curiosity got the better of Inuyasha as he snaked his head around the tree's curve and watched Kagome get her shirt over her head. _I don't get what the hell's so damn great about this,_ thought Inuyasha. Kagome had just stretched out against her school uniform, her breasts outlined by the fabric which triggered a reaction in Inuyasha's lower extremities. _Hhmm, I guess I should know it a little better. At any rate, it's time to go._ "Miroku!"

He seemed to snap out of a deep sleep, turning his head, it was to be seen he had a line of drool running down his cheek.

"Let's go."

Miroku's face fell. "Yeah, I guess," he sighed. They walked off in the direction of their makeshift camp and made the journey in 5 minutes easily.

0000000000 000000000000000000 00 00000000 000000000 00000

"We're back!" called Kagome as she walked into the small clearing with Sango.

Inuyasha, who was lying in a tree at the edge of the wood, barely gave any notice that he had heard Kagome. His eyes refused to be distracted from watching the stars flowing endlessly overhead, his ears eavesdropping on silence, waiting to feed on bits of potential conversation. He had heard, but was too pre-occupied to give any notice.

Kagome, annoyed at this, decided play another joke of sorts on Inuyasha. She mustered up her best scream and unleashed it across the forest. Inuyasha hadn't the mind strength this late to block out the scream from his ears and inevitably jumped in surprise and lost his balance, sending him tumbling to the forest floor.

Apart from giving Inuyasha a jump, the rest of the camp was rushing over to see what had happened, Miroku, his staff drawn and Sango and her Hirikotsu at the ready. Shippo and Kirara had been under the branch where Inuyasha had been relaxing and were animatedly twitching under his weight. Inuyasha quickly got to his feet and was rushing over also. "Kagome!" he chorused. He had gotten to her fairly quicker than the others.

"Kagome?" He looked genuinely scared out of his wits. He grabbed her shoulders franticly and drew her into a tight embrace. This didn't last very long, however and he brought her back to about an arm's length gaining a blush from Kagome in the process. "What happened?" he asked in a calmer voice, but his face still registered his panic. Miroku and Sango looked on in surprise. "They have issues," said Miroku behind his hand.

Sango agreed with him silently nodding as they walked away. "I guess they need their space."

Kagome, who had hardly tacit what had happened since she had screamed, was starting to feel slight guilt at causing Inuyasha such panic. _This is the first time a long time he's actually panicked about anything,_ thought Kagome. She hadn't actually thought about what she was going to say to the rest of the group after her little charade had blown over. She had decided to take the quitter's way out.

"Oh, sorry, it was. . ." unsure. _C'mon think!_ "It was only a small spider! Sorry everyone!" she finished in a ditsy, innocent voice and blushed scarlet. Kirara stumbled up into the small circle followed closely by Shippo, stars in their eyes. "You could've fooled us," said Shippo heavily, leaning on Kirara for support, the small Kirara barely holding both of their weight.

Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief but had shown too much concern than he had originally meant to. He had blushed profusely to match Kagome's face. "Oh," was all he said before he went to his tree once again and got settled down with a look of thought on his face again.

"Kagome?" She looked down to see Shippo holding her legs. "Can you carry me for while? I think I hit my head."

Inuyasha, whose ears had picked this up, yelled "Oh yeah, sorry Shippo! Should be fine! You're a tough little fox!" This seemed to give Shippo more confidence and even livened him up a little bit. "Sorry Kirara!" Kirara gave a small 'Meow' from the base of Kagome's feet.

But the sight of these things more than anything, gave Kagome an immense feeling of guilt. It was her that had done this, and there was Inuyasha apologizing for it. It really wasn't his fault in the first place but he was doing it anyway.

Sure, it didn't impact anyone all TOO much, but Shippo probably had a small concussion and Kirara a few bruises and would both heal fairly quickly because of the demon nature but it was pain. She hadn't caused real pain before, other than in self-defence and/or teasing Inuyasha, and it was to two of her friends.

She had picked up Shippo and Kirara by now and had sat them down in front the potential fire, which Kagome guessed was why Sango and Miroku had left. The wood of course is an essential part of making a fire in the feudal era.

She stared at Inuyasha who was apparently asleep or trying to appear that way. He was awake a second ago, so it was easy to make the assumption that he was pretending. _I wonder what that Remoru wants with Inuyasha,_ she thought as her worries had returned to her head in a wave. She shook them out and lay down with her sleeping bag and silently hoped the fire would be burning soon.

00000000 0000000000 0000000000000 0000000000000000000 00000

"Miroku get your hand off of me!" said Sango as she smacked his hand away. "I swear I'm going to kill you one day, you stupid monk! And when that day comes, it will be the best of my life!"

Miroku's teasing had brought Sango to a breaking point and this time had the brains to back off. Besides, they were both carrying heavy logs and bunches of sticks. Steadily, they were falling to the ground each time Miroku had touched her. They were coming up on their camp, through the trees; they crept to their solitary camp.

Sango shushed Miroku and they walked into the clearing as they saw that their friends were all asleep. Inuyasha in the tree, and the rest around the fire. They set down their materials as quietly as possible and used a flint that they carried in case Kirara wasn't up for a fire-lighting and at this time, no chance. They had gathered also some grass to light with the flint. **Scratch, scratch** went the small rock in Miroku's hand, spitting sparks at the pile. It was a long way for any fire to start but very quiet.

Finally, five, ten minutes had passed and the fire had lit. Thankful, the still awake sat beside their comrades to bathe in the light and wait to sleep. The fire lit their faces and the clearing. Without even knowing it, he had put his arm around Sango. They were having 'relations' but never before had he JUST sat with her without her have asking him not to grope her. It was automatically automatic. Sango hadn't tried to do anything and hadn't known why, also unknown to Miroku. But somehow, the warmth had comforted her. She closed her eyes and fell into sleep leaning against Miroku's chest.

Miroku scanned the perimeter before drifting to sleep himself.

000000000000 0000000000000 000000000000000 000000000000 00000000000

That took forever! But it was good I think! Uncle Sam again (too lazy to make up a new one) STILL wants you to review.

Peace out!

-Nolan


	6. Chapter 6

Elvis is in the building! I mean Sno-man is in the building! Or at least back on the web site. Hah, and you guys thought Elvis was alive again! Well he's not! So go cry somewhere else! Just kidding, calm down! Whoa Nelly! I don't like him anyway. And you know what else I don't like? Computer viruses! I got one now and they suck! I need to say that right now because I don't know where else I can get it out. It would explode inside.

Anyway. . . great reviews! And starting next chapter, I'll be answering my reviews actually in the chapters now! The story parts might also be longer! Depends on what I'm feeling like. Another Development: I'm starting to post interesting little mini quotes before my chapters to make you guys think. I find them cool and I hope you do too.

"You know a picture doesn't lie. . . I know that and you know that. But while a picture may not lie, a picture may not tell all of the truth. . ." former President Richard Nixon.

Chapter 6

Sango awoke groggily, sunshine gleaming upon every surface, the shiny leaves on the trees, the perfect undisturbed grass on the ground, even the smouldering, living fire seemed to accept it's warm rays. She felt slightly tired, but nothing she couldn't shake off with too much effort. She soon noticed another thing the sun had illuminated; Miroku's hand snaking around her waist, his staff laid at his side. Her blood boiled at this, but remembering the previous night, she hadn't done anything to stop him from doing such a thing. She calmed down, taking in her surroundings for the second time.

The fire was still going for an iron pot, some unknown delicacy hidden from the angle of Sango's sight, spewing out a wonderful smell. There was no sign at the moment of it's attendees or attendee, whether it be the team of Inuyasha and Shippo or Kagome or both. Kagome had been taken lately to teaching the two how to cook properly instead of just throwing stuff into the pot and hoping for a good taste. Of course at first, they appeared to be totally uninterested and shirked off for nothing, like a couple of trouble makers but in the end, Kagome had gotten them to listen and interested in the different tastes of different spices, Inuyasha a little less crazy about it, because they "hurt his nose."

Moving on, she noticed the indentations in the grass of those around the fire. Kagome and her sleeping bag, was empty, and the two smaller demons, Shippo was absent from his also. Kirara was stretched out, still enjoying the down time. _Where are they?_ She had looked the tree Inuyasha was last in. No dice. Everything else in the clearing was seemingly unchanged. Not a blade of grass seemed to be out of place.

She decidedly removed Miroku's hand from around her waist, praying he didn't awaken from his slumber. She dropped it onto his own lap and moved about an inch before deciding she couldn't possibly knock his hand nor do anything in any way that would wake him up. She pulled herself up with grace and finally achieved her goal. She contemplated where the others could have left to in her head. _What the hell_, she thought, sneaking a peek in at the wondrous smell coming from the pot. The meat smelled and looked to be rabbit but wasn't at all too sure at the moment. She made a mental note to ask whenever they had decided to show themselves. No sooner had she done this when through the brush appeared Inuyasha, Kagome and a particularly unhappy Shippo.

"Shippo, I've told you, stop killing stuff for the fun of it! We're short enough food as it is!" scolded Inuyasha, picking up Shippo by his tail.

"Well, maybe if YOU were better-" started Shippo, flailing around.

"We'd all starve to death before we even got a chance to fight Naraku!" finished Inuyasha.

"Stop it you two," Kagome snapped, stepping up. "Inuyasha, act your age!"

"Well, I'm just trying to-"

"I don't care! Just stop squabbling with Shippo!" she finalized, picking up the soup ladle and stirring the pot. Inuyasha sighed and, muttering 'Whatever's' under his breath, sat down and laid Shippo down beside his physical self. Apparently, no one had noticed Sango, Kagome now busy cooking, and the other two, now quieter, cross-legged in front of the fire waiting.

"Ahem," she coughed.

Kagome was the only one to look up. "Oh Sango! When did you wake up?"

"Not too long ago. What time is it?"

"It's about late morning, almost noon," Kagome supplied.

Miroku was now stirring, now missing his warmth, not that he needed it. "We should probably get going soon then," said Miroku groggily, eyes barely opened. Beginning a stretch, "We've wasted enough time as it is, sleeping." Slowly, he hauled himself up with his staff, the rings on the spirit circle jingling slightly. Finally on his own feet, he stretched more completely. "Mm," he mused. "What's cooking?"

"Um, I'm not really sure," said Kagome uncertainly. "These two here were supposed to do a lot of the work but," she sighed falsely, "unfortunately," she emphasized the word, "they couldn't finish."

"That's not true!" yelled Shippo, pointing. "You wanted us to cook our breakfast, so we did. But then you rushed in and told us we were doing it wrong!" he accused. "I know it smelled ok," he finished uncertainly.

Inuyasha, who didn't feel to being sat at that time in the morning, hid his face.

"Shippo don't point, it's rude," said Kagome patronizing him.

"Ah, but he's right isn't he?" teased Miroku.

Kagome, gaining a little spite for Miroku, scowled (ggrr) and went back to her cooking.

The rest of them chuckled at this and waited to enjoy a good lunch before setting off for another village, checking out a rumour of another jewel shard.

"I know the perfect short cut," Miroku yawned.

0000000000000 0 00000000000 000000000000000 000000000000000000

"Damn it Miroku! This shortcut of yours is the worst!" Inuyasha's voice cut through the stillness around them, their footsteps the only audible sound around. The night had engulfed the day long ago. The moon shone brightly in the sky. They had been forced to walk ever since camp because Kirara hadn't quite recovered from her injuries as of yet, although she was seemingly showing signs of strength. Sango had been carrying her small demon cat in her arms and Kagome Shippo.

"Should be just over this-"

"Yeah, yeah, you've been saying that for the past 3 hours now!" growled Inuyasha. "Wait," said Inuyasha suddenly smelling something. "Humans." He paused. "Food."

"You smell food?" asked Shippo from Kagome's arms.

"Yeah. . . a lot of it. A feast or something."

"This must be it then!" exclaimed Kagome, excited at the idea of a warm place to sleep.

"No! All of you stay here!" said Inuyasha, panicked suddenly. (A.N. This is tied in with Inuyasha's concern for Kagome.) "Something isn't right." He thrust himself into the dark bush of leaves and disappeared. They all stood silently still and waiting for a sign or signal.

"It's fine. C'mon out," came his voice from the brush. They took a big breath and stepped through the see a gate with, again, two guards outside.

"Finally," sighed Sango, stepping forward.

They seemed to know her immediately. Pointing excitedly, one yelled "A Demon Exterminator! Young lady! Do we not know you?"

The second one was equally eccentric. "Yes, I believe some of your family were with you! You helped us in a time of dire need!" They seemed to enjoy the idea of a demon slayer in their village.

Sango said, embarrassed, "I don't exactly remember every mission that I've undertaken, please excuse me."

"Oh yes, we understand! Please lodge here for the night! A Demon Exterminator! Please stay! We'll get some of the villagers to help you out! I'm sure they'll remember you!"

Bashful Sango couldn't turn them down, "Sure, I guess so," she said, flushed at such generosity and trust. Inuyasha seemed pleased with this, as did Kagome, who finally had her place to collapse.

"I probably could have gotten us an even better deal," said Miroku behind his hand. Inuyasha and Shippo both nodded fairly while Kagome giggled.

Leading the way, the guards had shown them around, and told them a bit of the village's history as there was a festival of sorts going on, gotten them to their lodgings and had gone back to their posts within five minutes, chatting furiously, snip-it reaching their ears, sounded much like 'I'm marrying her!'.

"Sango, the shy one!" teased Kagome. This had caused Sango fairly more embarrassment. _Darn it!_ thought Sango with grief running through her whole head.

She felt like just dieing and floating out to sea. Unfortunately for her, that was not an option and she would have to endure such teasings most of the night.

Inuyasha, against his better judgement, had decided to check out the village with Miroku and Shippo on account that Inuyasha HAD smelled food before. They had all hoped to check out this accusation while disguising it with the intention of searching for rumours of a jewel shard around these parts. Kirara, who had finally recovered was savouring her mobility with them, leaving the two girls. Sango had watched her bounce around until she had disappeared out of sight. "Sango?" She was tapped on the shoulder by Kagome, "Did you see any hot springs around here?" I really need to take a bath after our long walk."

Sango had been thinking about that also, she had to do something about it sooner or later and former seemed better than the later. "There's one the villagers maintain, at the edge of the village," she said uncertainly, "If I remember correctly."

"Great!" Kagome paused realizing something. "Hey, I thought you hadn't remembered anything from around here," she asked eyeing Sango suspiciously.

Sango gave another blush and had not said anything more on the subject. She instead led the way out of the hut into, unmistakeably, a celebration.

Indeed, there were delicious smells wafting at them from every direction. They had been tempted at stuffing their faces instead of actually going for their (much needed) bath, but their conscience got the better of them. For a brief second, Kagome had a vision of a buffet in front of her, chowing down on it, but alas, it was not to be as she sighed and followed Sango.

00000000000 000000000000 00000 0000000000 00000000000 00

Everyone had been offering the quartet of friends' food and who were they to refuse their charity? Inuyasha was probably the most grotesque at eating in the group, Miroku the neatest. Shippo and Kirara were slower eaters but of course needed less food anyway. Kirara usually preferred to swallow things whole instead of chew them.

"Miroku," Inuyasha sighed, "If only Sango could see you now. That would be so priceless! The perfect entertainment! A monk getting his ass kicked by a woman!"

Miroku who was surrounded by young looking women, suddenly blushed and pushed one of them a small fraction of a foot away, though he said nothing to defend himself.

Shippo seconded this but didn't actually speak but nodded his head vigorously, barely holding in a laugh, spewing food over himself. Kirara simply looked disappointed in him.

They all looked very stuffed and appreciative of the patrons who had heard of the friends of the demon exterminator.

"Should we go back yet?" asked Shippo.

"No, no," supplied Miroku. "We've got to bring back some form of information on the jewel shard."

"Miroku, who are you fooling? Don't you think they've figured out already that we haven't searched for rumours?"

"Well, just to get them thinking."

0000000000 00000000000 00000000000000000 000 00000000 00000000000 000

Kagome heaved a sigh of relief as the hot water slipped over her skin. Sango had already sunk into the euphoric waters and was enjoying them to their fullest extent. (Not in that way, you sickos!)

"So, what happened last night between you two?" asked Kagome, curious.

"Nothing," said Sango truthfully.

"C'mon, something had to have happened!" she exclaimed in dis-belief.

"Nothing happened," repeated Sango.

No gossip to rave about, they simply sat in silence and stayed their voices.

00000000000 0000000000 000000000000000000 00000000000 00000000

Coulda been longer ya know, my enthusiasm got the better of me. I say this many times, but the next one will be longer. A new one, Alexa wants all of you to review! (Fulfilling a request from her) Thanks again!

Peace out!

-Nolan


	7. Chapter 7

I'm checking something out by posting this again. My story isn't showing up on the normal view of Inuyasha OR the search so I might post it again in order to attract new readers. I tell you guys in my older story if this doesn't work. So, sorry everybody! I also had to write this one mostly over again because of a stupid ME. I shut off my computer via the power bar and corrupted the data for the original. Also, can't answer reviews because of computer viruses. sigh It's so depressing. Anyway, on with the story.

"Fate is not small. . . You are. And it can find you anywhere." NBC's 'Heroes.'

Chapter 7

Sango scampered out of the hot spring after only a short time of bathing. The wafting smell of all of the food was just overwhelming to both of them. Kagome clamoured out after her, covering themselves up for fear of anyone seeing them. They had both gotten dressed fairly quickly and soon enough, set out for the food court that lay before them.

The colours matched to the smell of the food. It was absolutely breath-taking to look at. Many banners, dyed many different colours, were strewn about the small village, perfect in every way.

"Mmm," said Kagome, tantalized. "It smells so good!" she proclaimed, strolling up to a booth-like structure, gazing with longing at the prepared sushi that lay on the counter. Her mouth watered with the mere possibility forming in her mind.

"It must be some sort of festival," speculated Sango, staring at another booth, watching a villager prepare what looked like dried demon.

"Right indeed, fair Sango!" said a familiar voice. They turned to see an anticipating Akitoki. (Not sure if that's right but I'm going with it.)

"Akitoki? What are you doing here?" asked Kagome, startled.

"I live here!" he said proudly. "This is where my family lives. The Naginata of Kenkon originated from these parts. After it was destroyed, I returned home." He paused surveying them. "Where are your friends?"

"They're off in the village, more than likely stuffing their faces," confirmed Kagome, nodding.

"I wouldn't be surprised," informed Sango.

"Then feast with my family! They would be delighted to meet your group!" he asked, pleadingly.

The two women disengaged from the conversation, "Sango, what do you think?"

"Well, I would imagine the food around here wouldn't be free and it would be a drag to have to cook our own. But then again, with my apparent reputation," she blushed, "I don't think that would be a huge problem." She paused. "I doubt the boys actually found any information on anything other than women, knowing Miroku, so I think it would be a good opportunity to ask about any rumours floating around."

"So, then it's settled?" Kagome asked apprehensively, practically drooling at the thought of a 'feast.'

"Well, don't you think Inuyasha would be jealous any?" she warned. "I mean, the last time we saw Akitoki, he practically went out of his mind."

Kagome sighed. "I guess I'll have to deal with that later." She turned back to Akitoki, who had since not moved. "Sure," she stated simply.

"Great!" he said, literally shaking with joy. _Yep, this is going to be a rough night,_ thought Kagome.

0000000000000 00000000000000000000 000000 0000000000 00000000 0

The four companions were sitting away from festival's, well. . . festivities, a little ways away, a large space of sorts. Shippo was asleep and Kirara seemed unable and/or unwilling to sleep, watching Miroku. "Fuck Miroku, you smell like sex!" Inuyasha scolded, covering his nose and retching. "Did you actually DO any of them?"

"No," he stated, "and what's wrong with that if I did?" recoiled the Lecher.

"Hhmm, how 'bout a woman named Sango? I know that I said I would have been funny to see her beat on you, but it'd be murder if I didn't try to stop you from going back smelling like THAT," he finished, still covering his nose.

"Pff, she doesn't own such a keen sense of smell as a demon would have Inuyasha," Miroku brushed aside. "Or even a half-demon for that matter."

"Trust me; women have a second sense about things. It scares me sometimes." Inuyasha shook his head. "Just remember, I tried to warn you, alright?"

"Sure, sure, I'll wash off before we do anything else, ok?"

"Hey, whatever; It's your choice."

"And Kirara I trust you won't do anything?"

She meowed reluctantly.

"Good." Inuyasha shook his head some more noticing something over Miroku's shoulder sniffing and diving forward, took Miroku down to the ground, but too late, they were on their way over. "What are you doing?" said Miroku, hysterically.

"I tried," polled Inuyasha, letting Miroku up, seeing the horror that stood before them. The two girls were quite confused at the sight and were looking on embarrassedly. "Are we interrupting something?"

Miroku, embarrassed at their current situation, simply blushed. "No."

"I should hope not," snickered Sango, who found it comedic.

Kagome found it rather suspicious. _Why would Inuyasha tackle Miroku?_ She turned to around to examine the bushes of which they had just stepped through. _Unless. . . he was trying to hide him._ Kagome kept this speculation to herself after a rather more pleading look from Inuyasha than she had seen in a while. Forgetting Akitoki, she turned to him. "So, shall we get going then?"

Miroku and Inuyasha had seemed to just notice him. Miroku was momentarily stunned. And you could practically feel Inuyasha's blood boil with his jealousy.

"Just where are we going?" asked Inuyasha, teeth gritted, watching Kagome. "What's wrong with staying here?"

"I've invited your group to come eat with my family and I," butted in Akitoki.

"That sounds wonderful!" proclaimed Miroku, covering Inuyasha's mouth. "Just shut up and smile," muttered Miroku under his breath.

Inuyasha, not wishing to stay in the incriminating position he was in, did as he was told. And so they began a rather short but somewhat eventful walk to Akitoki's hut.

"Kagome!" hissed Inuyasha, catching up to her. "Since when did WE decide to eat with him?"

"What are you, jealous?" asked Kagome, hoping it would bother him.

"What- NO!"

Kagome was cracking up on her inside. "Then what's the problem?"

He gave a short growl. "Nothing." _Damnit, why the hell must she do this?_

He looked ahead, spying Miroku's increasing nervousness, but not catching the dialogue between him and Sango, who was becoming more agitated. _Hmpf. It's only a matter of time now. . . before Miroku is in the doghouse._

Sure enough, few seconds later, Sango had coaxed his incriminating information out of him and was proceeding, with extreme prejudice, to beat him. Her first punch was almost a knock-out, but going with her better judgement, she stopped. Not too bad compared to what it would have been had they been off in a forest somewhere, but they had company and it seemed she was unwilling to make a bad impression upon him; he was already looking upon them very strangely indeed.

Soon enough, just outside the edge of the village, nestled in near the boundaries of the forest, laid a temple like structure; it looked very distinguished and very big for a small family. It wasn't a temple, you could tell by looking at it. It just didn't give off the feeling a temple would. The group took this as Akitoki's home.

Miroku, being dragged, was dropped outside the door. "Stay outside," ordered Sango, like a drill sergeant.

The rest of them walked in, Shippo carried by Inuyasha and set down at the nearest place possible, still sleeping. They then sat down at Akitoki's invitation. They patiently waited as he walked away, apparently to go see that their dinner was to be served soon.

"So, enlighten me as to why we came to this guy's place?" said Inuyasha, thumbing over his shoulder.

"Well, it seems as I assumed," started Sango, "you four weren't searching for any real information on the jewel shard around here."

"And of course, I get sucked into this."

"Well, sorry." Akitoki seemed to choose this time to reappear, as the mood seemed a whole lot better than it had been on the walk over. "Our food should be ready very soon."

"So, Akitoki, who in your family do you live with?" asked Kagome, striking up a conversation.

"My father died by hand of a demon while I was away," he said sadly. "My mother died soon after. I only have my two younger siblings to live with, they cooking now. Dinner should ready soon, they're running a little late."

This was not really the reaction she had been hoping for. _I know most people die before their 45th birthdays here in the 1500s, but he can't be more than 16, my age. I still have a family at home and now he's lost most of his. It seems so unfair._ "I'm so sorry."

Two wooden trays of food had arrived in the hands of two young girls; they looked to be about 10 and 12 and a lot like Akitoki himself. They wore kimonos of the same styles and size. The first had a large scar on her cheek, stretching from her just below her ear to her chin. Her face was still beautiful just the same. She had brown eyes and a sparkling smile. Her kimono was mostly blue with a white flower pattern on the right leg.

The second looked a little more distinguished with red kimono with another of the same flower pattern on the right leg. She had no scaring that was shown. Her eyes were also brown.

"Hello!" they bade.

"My brother has told us so much about you five!" said Miss Blue.

"Hey, didn't he say there were six of them?" asked Red.

"Hey, yeah, where's the. . ." Blue counted them, "monk?"

"He's having a timeout," said Sango, through gritted teeth. "Outside."

"I knew we were right!"

"So which one of you is my brother going to marry?" asked Blue, looking at Sango and Kagome.

"I told you, Sykora, that was to be between us," panicked Akitoki, everyone around the table blushing, Kagome especially, and except for Inuyasha, his blood boiling once again.

"He's going to marry someone?" said Red, unbelieving.

"Ahem," Akitoki switched topics, "These are my sisters, Sykora and Serenity."

"Well, very nice to meet you," Kagome said, still blushing extremely. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, obviously not impressed.

There was a long, uncomfortable silence.

"Let's eat!"

0000000 00000000000 000000 0000000 00000000 0000000000 0000000

Again kinda short, but you know. And again Uncle Sam invites all of your reviews! It took SO long just to get this much done. It also kinda sucked. I had no motivation because I had already done most of it and had to do it again. It WAS depressing. 'I'm so sorry' everybody. sobs IT'S MY STORY! GET OFF! I CAN UPDATE WHEN I WANT TO, OK? Ok.

Peace out!

-Nolan


	8. Chapter 8

Well, I'm starting this one on a night just after a hockey game and I'm dead tired. I usually write the best at times like these, but also, usually, can't stay up for very long. I've decided to stay with the same profile. I suck so much because I only remember four of my faithful reviewers to notify them! I apologize once again! I hope you all find your way back to my story!

So, once more into the breach, people, if anyone's reading.

"The TV child cannot see ahead. Why? Because he is too busy seeing and understanding the present." Prof. Marshall McLuhan, University of Toronto, Unknown Date.

Chapter 8

The two young girls then passed out several bowls of rice and pork, plates of sushi and even offered everyone saké, none of which anyone would take.

"Could you make an extra plate, with a smaller portion, if you please?" inquired Sango.

"Oh, for your cat?" asked Sykora.

"No. It's for our other friend outside," she said simply. "I'm angry at him, but if he starves. . . I won't have anyone to take my anger out on. Kirara's getting his and Shippo if he wakes up. Although you know, it might be good punishment," she finished, thoughtfully.

Sykora surprised, obeyed and set out a plate with a fairly small fraction compared to the other's plates. "Enough?"

"No. Give him less. I want to give him a taste, but not be satisfied," she wickedly scowled. Sykora cut it down more than half and was left with a miniscule amount of the food she started with left on the small, clay bowl. The rest of the table, including the hosts, were flabbergasted with this show of malevolence. "Perfect."

Sykora handed her the plate. Sango then turned to Inuyasha, and asked, quite politely as if nothing had happened, "Could you take this out to him?"

Inuyasha, feeling extremely in the middle replied, "Sure." _Not that he needs it, the way he ate. How long is she going to stay mad at him this time? _He propped himself up off the floor to grab the bowl and walk to the outside, where coincidently, it was raining. _She doesn't even have the decency to let him inside anymore._ Walking outside, he hollered, "Miroku!" The monk who was just outside the door, sitting knees to his chest, looked up at the food plate in Inuyasha's hand and stood up to take it.

"Thanks," he mumbled, disgraced at the amount of food on it.

"I told you, women have a sixth sense, Miroku," Inuyasha scowled as he walked back into the temple.

"Oh yes, I'll make to sure to listen to the great and wise Inuyasha next time!" Miroku joked.

"Yeah, me, wise! That'll be the day Miroku!" With that, Inuyasha fled inside from the summer rain of the sky.

The feeling inside hadn't changed very much. It was still fairly uptight and unwavering as of yet. They were all scarping down their food and were careful not to leave any room for conversation. Inuyasha knew that saké would more than likely lighten the mood in here but would cause anyone to make fools out of themselves and probably wake up to find out they'd done something they would most definitely regret. He'd would rather spend a boring evening eating rather than have their little party here, spiral out of control.

He sat down in his previous spot, watching the others. With great effort, for fear of being spoken once again, he picked up his rice and pork and shovelled a more than generous amount into his mouth. He winced as Akitoki open his mouth to speak.

"So Kagome, how goes your travels?" he asked.

"Oh, you know, same old, same old!" she replied, very flustered and nervous. It seemed she despised the spotlight at the moment for fear of how Inuyasha would react to her communicating with Akitoki.

"I see. . ."

"Have you heard anything about a Shikon jewel shard around here?" asked Sango, while she had the chance.

Akitoki seemed surprised at the question but answered just the same. "None. I probably would have heard about something that important happening around my village. We're fairly small and news travels on swift wings."

"When my brother came home, he couldn't stop talking about you people," were the interrupting words of the older girl, Serenity. "Especially you," she said, pointing at Kagome.

She was mortified at this and elected not to say a word as the rest of them just stared. She continued shovelling more rice into her mouth as per the distraction she saw Inuyasha had been using.

Sango, meanwhile, hadn't been paying attention to any of this. _How is it possible that the rumours were false? They're usually very legit; the villagers who informed us were fairly scared. Then, why? Why would anyone go through the trouble of bringing us here?_ Silence continued in the small structure, while outside the tempest's tapping continued as it had intensified. She looked outside with a most thoughtful look on her face.

"Inuyasha, where are you going?" Kagome had asked after he had stepped up and walked toward the door without saying a word or giving any indication to anyone.

"I'm goin' for a walk," he replied, his mind on something else.

Kagome stared after him and huffed out an angry murmur as she returned her gaze to her food, putting on face that would have rivalled Sango's just a few moments before. The twp younger hosts were starting to wonder how these strange people came into their company.

00000000000 000000000000000 000 00000000 000000

I KNOW friggin' short! I'm sorry, I can only hope it'll be longer next time ok? Ok.

Peace out!

Nolan


	9. Chapter 9

Hello again people! Hopefully, more of my faithful reviewers have found their way back to this wonderful story of mine! Anyway, hope is all I offer to them but for the ones who have, here's the next chapter! COMPUTER VIRUSES SUCK! Mine is gone but they STILL do suck!

"The white man continually betrays us and we continually forgive. When will we learn?" Unknown person, unknown date. (Aboriginal origin) (If you're wondering, I am a Native American Canadian, so I decided to post a native quote this week)

Anyway, on with the story!

Chapter 9

Miroku had a terrible cold the next day as they left the village. He hadn't slept the night, as if that wasn't bad enough. He had been chilled to the bone while his clothes had soaked in the rain. He had been a-howling all day without rest and frankly, was on everybody's nerves. Inuyasha had finally had enough and he had proclaimed a rest stop at the very least and possibly even camp, a whole two hours before the sunset, and normally they even travelled well after that. Their camp-making had become so proficient, they could make it in about 2 minutes, (Kagome had timed it,) though the time was in a hurry and today they were without Miroku.

Kagome, who had decided to feed Miroku at every chance, to help fuel his energy cells, took out her small kettle and immediately called over Kirara to tinder the fire for Miroku, while she, Kagome, went to fetch some water to boil for some noodles.

Sango tended Miroku, with an expression of slight remorse (or was it satisfaction?) across her face. She was drifting off in thought once again. She hadn't really discussed what they were going to do with the others quite yet, and it seemed they had forgotten their mission here, to collect a jewel shard. Now it was more a leisure trip rather than a mission. She seemed to be the only one questioning any reasons the rumours had been false and why they had been sent on a wild goose chase. She would have to bring it up later that night even if the others refused to acknowledge it.

The warm cloth she had held to Miroku's forehead had now wandered down to his mouth during her daydreams and was now obstructing his breathing. He coughed, causing her to jump and panic with the cloth. She hit Miroku's mouth as she struggled to grasp the damp fabric out of him.

"Nmph-" he struggled out afterwards, sitting up. "Sango, why- ahchoo!"

"Miroku lay back down," she said, disgusted and disgruntled, realizing she had just contracted 'Miroku' germs. Not mention his cold too.

Miroku decided to seize this wonderful opportunity to 'massage' Sango (as he liked to call it) in a very private area triggering a beet-red blush and a resounding slap that echoed off the surrounding trees and bushes.

Kagome had been trekking back with the water kettle, sloshing and splashing up a steep incline from the river. Suddenly she slipped, falling onto her knees spilling the cold river water on the ground creating newly formed, mud. Inuyasha was at her side in a second, picking her form up and cleaning her up the best he could.

"C'mon Kagome, the last thing we need is two people sick," he said, shooing her up the hill, picking up the kettle and racing to the river.

Sango had over-heard this comment and chuckled to herself. _Too late._

Shippo had been participating in one of his favourite pass-times as of yet, which was conveniently enough, hunting, which had become so much easier since they had left Kaede's village. He had returned with more than a few catches that even had Inuyasha reeling at the vastness of the buffet of food. His hunting skills had sure refined his fox powers considering his small stature and young age. He was now quite skilled at his craft and never let anyone forget it, performing a few of his tricks almost daily. He seemed to think he was underappreciated and tried to remind people just how important he was.

Inuyasha had since returned with the kettle and had already created a quick, makeshift spit out of sticks on which to hang it. Hanging the kettle, he beckoned Kagome to take over and she did so, while Inuyasha sat down once again and closed his eyes.

Sango had begun dragging Miroku over to the fire by the ear. "Ow, ow, OW!" It seemed evident that she was still angry with him even after the repercussions of his last punishment.

Kagome had begun to tend to the boiling water of the kettle and was now beginning to pour the hot-looking water into the small cup of instant noodles. It hadn't seemed very long but the flames were practically licking the bottom of it.

She handed the small cup to Sango, "Careful," said Kagome, warningly.

"Oh, I will," Sango said, menacingly.

"Sango, don't-" but it was too late. Miroku's scream echoed through the forest followed by a short, agonized 'ahchoo.'

000000 0000000 00000000 000000000000000 00000000 00000000000000 0

His ego was severely burned due to almost no burning to his skin. It had turned out the water was very lukewarm but not even close to hot. It really did give everyone a scare, especially Miroku, who swore he almost had a heart attack. This had gained him quite a teasing from Inuyasha and Shippo themselves. "Wuss!"

They sat around the fire later that night, dozing the rest of the day away. Miroku, needless to say, had been pretending to sleep for some time now.

Suddenly, Sango had remembered her resolution to discuss the rumours and possible problems for them on their current journey. Quietly, she beckoned Inuyasha and Kagome away towards to the side. They obeyed, looking at each other, blinked and shrugged. Shippo tagged along on Inuyasha's shoulder, hoping to hear some gossip.

"Have you two thought about what Akitoki had said?"

Inuyasha scoffed. "Which one, the part about how great Kagome was or the one about how stupid I was and how she should run away with him?"

"Inuyasha, let it go, he was drunk!" cried Kagome. "It's not his fault!"

"Sure, sure, he might have been drunk but he meant what he said!" he retorted, accusingly.

"Well, maybe I should have accepted it!"

Inuyasha was dumbfounded, while Sango looked on, stunned. "Um. . . Just kidding?" was what Kagome strained out.

"Anyway. . ." Sango started. "No Inuyasha, that's not what I meant."

Inuyasha was a tomato. He immediately gave Sango a nod to continue.

"I meant about the fact that he hadn't heard anything about the rumours of that jewel shard around here."

"Shouldn't Miroku be hearing this too?" pointed out Shippo.

"No, I'm keeping him out of the loop for the time being, just until I can forgive him."

"Oh. . . that'll be a LONG time," said Shippo innocently.

"Hhmm, well what are we going to do now?" she continued, brushing away the comment.

"Well, let's just start with finding out who or what is creating these rumours," offered Kagome.

"No doubt it's Naraku!" Inuyasha cursed. "He's probably after our shard. It is the last one after Koga's two, I was hoping he had gotten careless and lost one of his, but I'd much rather Naraku have a shot at me while he can't stop my Kongousouha," (big clue) he pulsed out.

"Regardless of who or what," started Sango, "We have to find out WHY, whether for our shard or for something else."

"Right!" confirmed Shippo.

Miroku stirred behind them in the darkness, Kirara tensing up beside him hoping not to wake him.

They gave a collective sigh of relief between them and sat back at their respective spots around the fire, Sango near Miroku and Inuyasha with Kagome. Shippo, who was tired anyway, sat beside Kirara and Miroku.

They stared into the fire and eventually, all drifted to sleep, though Inuyasha was still tomato-coloured sitting beside Kagome, he had put his arm around her while she fell asleep.

00000000000000 0000 0000000 00000000000 0000000 00000 00000000000000

Inuyasha and Kagome were once again the first to wake, quickly moving away from the other as they blushed and pushed themselves up from the ground.

It seemed like the either other wanted to forget what had happened, as one another assumed the other was laughing behind his or her back. They had cooked early. The work was more of a distraction than anything else, so as not to give the other the chance to get their licks in. They worked so fast, they had had breakfast ready and had eaten before anyone had even stirred and sat in an uncomfortable silence as they had done the last night, waiting for the others to wake this time.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, a glimmer of thin black hair had been detected in the dim light of the small sun peaking over the horizon. Sango opened her eyes.

She hadn't let on if she had noticed anything strange; she asked normal questions, like, 'What's for breakfast?' and 'What time is it?' and stuff like that; morning stuff. Both couldn't help to notice a slight change in her complexion: she was a tad pale and her eyes a little tired looking. They couldn't imagine a reason.

She ate and shortly after Miroku and Shippo awoke, Miroku looking much better and ready to travel. They both ate while their last member stirred and awoke. Kirara had been accustomed to finding her own food some days and had decided to do so today.

They left their site fairly soon after and were travelling until well after dusk that night and had stopped at another village to recuperate. Here they hoped for any information of any demons causing trouble and confront anything. They would try to ask about the rumours and if they knew who caused them and where to find them or it. There was a demon troubling the villagers and for a night's stay and some more food, would exterminate it. Miroku's request for women to the town chief was refused by Sango who batted him over the head.

"Sango, your strike has been weakened much more," said Miroku, who was hardly phased by the blow. "Are you sure you're okay?" as he had asked the whole day, as she progressively got worse the farther they travelled.

"I'm fine," she said wearily.

The rest looked on, worried. Kagome intervened. "Sango, you're lying. You're not fine and you know it. You should rest."

"Yeah, if you go into battle like this, you'll only be a burden on us," reasoned Inuyasha, gaining a frigid look from Kagome. "What, I'm just stating the truth," which gained yet a scoff from Kagome.

"Inuyasha, you can be so insensitive sometimes," she retorted with a scowl to rival Inuyasha's. "Sit," she added as Inuyasha rocketed toward ground level and hit with a thump.

"Well, maybe I should rest, just for a while," Sango admitted after a short pause. She lay down once their lodgings where shown to them and the chief left.

"Just rest and we'll have the demon taken care of in no time Sango," Miroku reassured her on their way out.

"She caught my cold," said Miroku. "Hmpf. So, where do you suppose we look first?"

"No idea," shrugged Inuyasha. "Let's just hope he finds us first."

000000000000 000000 000000000000 000000000000000000000 0000

I'd stop here just because. . . it's New Year's Day now! I'm up at 3 in the morning finishing off this one! Hoping to start the next one tonight! Keep in mind, I'm posting this one on the 8th, so I might be almost finished the next one or maybe even barely started. So, until next time!

Peace out!

-Nolan

PS I'm not so sure how long it's going to take me to write anymore. . . a family member of mine died a few days ago. Now a close friend has died. Her name was Desireé. I learned it about a couple hours ago. I'm trying to deal but if you can offer your sympathies, as many people in my family have, I need some support, it's hard. Thanks SO much again.

Bye.

Signed -Nolan


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everybody! For several days now, I've been thinking about ending the story kind of early due to me not having many ideas for the next chapters, as well as. . . other things. Just a thought of mine, it may really depend on how many ideas pop into my head. If not, I already know how I'm going to end it. I'm actually feeling a little better about my friend's death now. I really didn't think I would be writing so soon but I'm sure it'll transform my writing in some way. . .

Anyway on with the story!

Chapter 10

"Don't you think we should ask one of the villagers for a direction at least?"

"Yeah!" added Shippo, who was perched atop Miroku's shoulder.

"Fine," croaked Inuyasha to Miroku's request. They had been searching for a short while for the supposed demon, to no avail. Earlier, Miroku had suggested they wait until the next day to slay the demon but was completely ignored. Considering they had been walking all day, even before their immediate short trek, they were tired. Well except for Inuyasha. He was a huge bundle of pride and energy. If he was tired, he certainly wasn't showing it. . . and probably also laughing at the other's fatigue.

A nice villager living near the outskirts of the town offered to help. "Just go that way," he pointed, not looking at all very sure about it but what other information did they even have to go on? They pressed on into the growing darkness in the late night.

"Inuyasha, are you sure we'll be able to even SEE any demon tonight, much less fight one?" questioned Kagome to the unaware Inuyasha, trying to see her hand waving in front of her own face as she tried to keep her focus off of her throbbing feet but was fighting a losing battle. _It's just like a guy not to EVER admit you're wrong for once. I guess some things never change. _Her feet were aching from their primary walk and she just couldn't seem to shake it. Inuyasha somehow found a way to take Kagome's anxiety as a surprising development and he reluctantly agreed to hunt the demon the next day. Kagome's pleased sigh of relief was a sign to him that he should have paid a little more attention to her condition.

They pulled an about face and slowly began the other way. "Would you l-. . . like me to carry you?" He managed to choke out, flushed as his face was. After the previous morning's events, the concept seemed obscure and frankly kinda embarrassing as Inuyasha thought of it. _Why'd the hell'd I even ask?_ he thought, as he flushed even more.

"I guess so," sighed Kagome, who would have been perfectly happy walking back, just as long as they were heading for somewhere to rest and recuperate for the walk the following day. Inuyasha knelt down to his knees as he had done many times before and Kagome hopped aboard, as the tradition had turned out to be. "Let's go," she said to Miroku, who had paused for them in the path a few paces ahead. He turned and began to walk once more, muttering under his own breath to his only audience. "I know," Inuyasha's ears caught Shippo's reply.

"But they seem to be so restless toward each other today. . ." he eavesdropped some more. "Not like themselves. . ." he picked up.

_Hmpf, it wasn't like we're not talking. What kind of gossipers are they, not even bothering to get out of my ear-shot before yappin' it up!_ Scowling, his face contorted into a mocking expression, staring into their backs. _Idiots, Miroku probably wanted me to hear that one, just to annoy me,_ he thought angrily.

"What's wrong with you?" Kagome interrupted, having the feeling that she was prying in business not her own.

"Nothin'," he replied characteristically, continuing apparently without a care in his world, thinking behind the scenes of slightly vengeful thoughts, upon his face plastered his sneer, once again trying to burn holes into the backs of his menacing gossipers.

"You know, if you do that too much, your face'll stick that way."

"Shut up."

She disregarded his response. _That is SO typical of that idiot._ She watched the short huts come into fleeting view through the trees, in and out. _A bath'll hopefully be in Sango's best interest before we sleep for the night._ Their hut was on the Far East side, very near where they had taken their entrance from. "Sango?" called Miroku, lifting the curtain to enter.

The hut was empty. Not even Kirara was there.

"Inuyasha? Where does her scent seem to go?" asked Miroku, slight concern in his voice, a 'curious cat' look playing about his face.

Taking a moment to compose his nose, he decided. "Over this way," he pointed further into the village. He began on his seemingly imaginary path into the heart of the small settlement, the others in tow. He avoided where he was likely to lose her scent. Miroku expected to find her getting something to eat at a vendor for travelers, but they continued right on through the town center, to the west side of the village. "Here," proclaimed Inuyasha. "It leads into the forest."

"What else do you detect?" asked Miroku, concerned for Sango's well being.

"Water," Inuyasha said plainly. "A spring."

"So, she came here for a bath?" questioned Kagome.

"It should seem so," confirmed Miroku. "I for one feel up for one about now," he affirmed, chest growing big. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the monk.

"Oh no, no, no. You're going back to the hut," said Kagome, firmly. "I'm going to enjoy a bath." She walked on.

Miroku deflated. "Suddenly, I'm not so keen on the idea."

"Can I come, Kagome?" asked Shippo, eagerly.

"Sure, why not?" she answered, as she beckoned him along. Just as they as they appeared to have disappeared through a haze of trees and undoubtedly out of ear-shot, Miroku clenched a fist, "Suck up." He turned to Inuyasha. "So the usual plan then?"

"They're gonna find out sooner or later ya know, we're pushin' it as it is," Inuyasha pointed out.

"Yes, but really what can they do now?" Miroku retorted, defiance in his every fibre.

"You'd be surprised, monk, you'd be surprised," Inuyasha patronized. "Kagome is pretty good with a bow and Sango. . . could kick your ass, if she wanted to. I'm still okay there. But if you wanna die that quickly. . ." he started walking, drearily.

"Oh c'mon, you enjoy it," said Miroku, accusing as they walked towards the spring.

"So, what if I do? I'm still covered in the 'Sango' department aren't I? It'd be mortally dangerous if they knew about your peeking."

"Ah yes, but Kagome could purify you," said Miroku, fairly. "You said it yourself; she's fairly skilful with her bow and arrows."

"I lied," he said, trying to convince himself.

00000 0000000000 000000 0000 0000000000 0000000 000000000000 000000000

"Your admirer expressed his desire to come bathe with you," chorused Kagome, stifling a laugh, coming into view of the natural pool.

Sango sighed heavily, "That hentai monk," she said, closing her eyes, blushing a little. She sounded and looked a little better than they had left her. She tried to relax a little more.

"Soooo, when did you decide on a bath?"

"I thought it would be a while longer before you exterminated that demon and I didn't think you'd be in the mood for a bath," said Sango, shrugging. "So I got Kirara to carry me over." She chuckled as Kagome and Shippo undressed. She tried to beckon Kirara to join her but the cat seemed to be on springs as she hopped madly away until what she felt was a safe distance from her mistress' reach. "Well if you feel so strongly about then. . ." Sango's voice trailed off. "You should have seen the looks we were getting!" she suddenly laughed, reminiscing slightly. "So, what'd you find out?" her voice chameleoning to become business like.

"Ah, I was too tired tonight, for any kind of walk, even a short one," Kagome replied, get into the warm water. "So, I wined for while and eventually, here I am," she finished her short story.

"Well, I figure I'll be healthy enough to set out tomorrow morning anyway," she said, matter-of-factly. "I'll be fine enough to at least be riding on Kirara. Better than today at least. Today was definitely the worst of it."

"You sure get through sickness faster than most people, although I've never seen a cold so bad before." She sighed, sliding into the balmy water, feeling so much better and rubbing her feet. "Oh, this is much better than walking."

"You can say that again," said Sango, still enjoying the relaxation time.

"CANNONBALL!" declared Shippo, barely even making a splash into the water. He came out, sporting a spout of water originating from his mouth.

The two girls hardly noticed at all as they savoured their time in the water.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000

"Hey, asshole," Inuyasha scolded with harsh whisper, gaining Miroku's attention, "You're drooling on your robe."

"Let me just. . ." he looked back at the gap between the trees. "Damn! I missed it! I was trying to concentrate!" he jeered back, obviously annoyed with him. He wiped off his robe before continuing. He looked back as the girls, along the two demons not to mention, were once again hidden by patch of trees. Shippo suddenly stared in their direction, obviously smelling them. He didn't show any surprise or so much of any reaction for that matter, knowing the two would pummel him if he gave them away.

"Hey, I'm only here to make sure you don't scout out Kagome! I don't care what the hell you miss! You got that?" he hissed with a frustrated look on his face. _God damn monk, he's the one supposed to be celibate! And I'M the one keeping HIM in line! Bastard!_ He thought in spite.

"Inuyasha loosen up," Miroku replied. "You'd know if I ever looked at Kagome."

"I told you, we're here for their protection. That's it," he restated firmly. "Do I have to beat it into your head?"

"You're lecturing me now?"

He just stared and began walking the other way. "Let's just go, they're almost done; peep show's over, everybody out."

"You're the boss," Miroku joked, following him.

"Damn right, I'm the boss," he prided out. "Who else could keep you on the straight and narrow?" He seemed to consider something for a moment. "Well, MAAYBE Sango," he stated, answering his own question.

000000000 00000 000000000000000 00000000000000 0000 00000000000000

Inuyasha sat on the ground, cross-legged, with his eyes closed for many more minutes before Kagome and Sango came in with their escorts. He stirred, stretching slightly and yawning. "So, how was the bath?" he asked with fake interest as he tried to keep a fire that he had tindered a few moments before.

"It was heavenly, thank you," answered Kagome, who also yawned and noticeably ready for sleep. "Put the fire out soon," she yawned again, "I'm tired."

"Sure," affirmed Inuyasha.

"I'll need my sleep for tomorrow," added Sango.

"Oh Sango, you're coming with us?" enquired Miroku enthusiastically. _At least tomorrow isn't going to be a total waste of time._

"Yes, so I would appreciate it if I could sleep," she said as Shippo went to sit beside Miroku and Kirara Sango.

"Of course Sango, what makes you think we would prevent it?" he asked, a twinkle in his eye.

Sango watched him for a moment and turned away and sat down near Kagome, who had nearly got her sleeping bag set up, just the way she liked it.

"Night everyone," she said sleepily and turned to face the wall, away from the light, already dozing.

"Night," they all returned politely.

00000000000000000000000000000000 0000000 0000 000000000000000 000000 0

Inuyasha hadn't been sleeping very well the few previous nights. He sat outside the hut, watching the few vendors that remained open for the VERY few travelers that traveled during the night instead of the day. He had pondered silently to himself many, arguing to himself lifestyle was better. In the end, it always came out to one conclusion, it was preference.

He listed off the requirements to be a night-traveler: Okay, one. You'd have to be able to sleep at night time. Two. You'd have to be able to sleep during the day cause there's no possible way to get by without sleeping at some point. Three. You'd have to hunt just before you went to sleep; the animals didn't come out until just before dawn, feeding time. Four, good eyesight. It was nearly pitch-dark at night, if the moon wasn't there, it would be. Even for him, it was dark. Six, shit what number was he on? Last. You'd have to be used to it. You just suddenly decide to travel at night, some evil shit would sneak up on you, slice, and there goes your head.

While Inuyasha himself would easily adjust, the other members of his little ensemble would not. They'd be dead meat, especially Kagome.

While he did ponder this, the real root of his restlessness was due to that snake's offer. He knew he was stupid for even considering it, but he couldn't help it. He felt that Tessaiga had betrayed him shitless. He thought he had mastered it long ago, and now it seemed he'd been duped. He longed to actually do something about it but he feared in doing so, he'd put his friends in vain danger. They had nothing to do with it really.

He held the sword and sheath in his outstretched hands, the blade out-drawn slightly from it's prison. _Why Tessaiga? Why do you hide your strength?_

His thoughts were perturbed slightly as a racoon dog had walked blatantly into the small clutter of houses and continued into the small town centre. "Hachi," he said aloud. "That dirty raccoon dog."

The figure kept moving and turned toward the north part of the town.

Hachi was training with Miroku's Master Mushin at the shrine during Miroku's absence. He somehow had both an appearance that seemed both ragged and sophisticated. His eyes were a little on the beady side and came with a mask like patch of black around them. He wore a slightly baggy shirt, blue pants, while his big, bushy tail hung outside of them. His tail in itself had two distinctive black rings near the tip.

He considered waking Miroku but decided it wasn't his business what the raccoon was doing. He raised the hut's curtain and stepped inside, almost onto Shippo and Kirara, barely managing to get around them small lumps, and into his space again. _I hope I can finally get some sleep,_ he thought as he lay down again.

00000000000000000000000 0000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

First to rise, made breakfast or bought breakfast; but seeing as they didn't have any money, Inuyasha wasn't about to cook, especially looking at his sleep ethic of the past week. At first, it was because of Kagome's trip away, and two days before she returned, it morphed into curiosity about what Remoru had said. Now a full week after Remoru's offer and five days after Kagome return and his sleep was still troubled.

Miroku stirred out of the corner of his eye, _finally,_ thought Inuyasha, with tremendous relief washing over him in waves. His relief was short lived though as Miroku fell covertly into sleep once again, his snores a sure sign. He was very good at pretending anyway. _Damnit!_

It wasn't long before Kagome moved though. It was just after dawn, so it was sorta surprising to see her up but thinking about it, not really. She HAD gone to sleep earlier than the rest of them last night.

She stretched tremendously before she sat up, scratching her head. _That's much better,_ thought she. Kagome dragged herself out of her sleeping bag and to her feet. She looked around at the other bodies. _Damn, my turn again. Just once!_

_Maybe five minutes more, just to be convincing,_ reflected Inuyasha silently.

By the time Kagome had breakfast going Inuyasha had arisen from his death-like sleep. He had gotten a little sleep. It wasn't as much as he would have liked, but there ya go.

"Hey Kagome," he said.

"Morning Inuyasha," she replied pleasantly in a morning voice, crackling slightly. She hurried outside get to some water for ramen because, naturally, Inuyasha would want to first bowl. She REALLY didn't feel like cooking from scratch, much less tending the fire up to the temperature to boil water for but it was her job this morning.

00000000000 00000000000000000000 00 0000000000 0000000000000 00 000000

Everybody woke up after she got back, suspiciously almost seconds apart. Kagome cast them all dirty looks for the whole breakfast.

They spared no time in packing up and setting off for the hunt of the troubling demon of the village. _This path sure looks much less scary in the daytime,_ thought Shippo, secretly thankful no one could hear his thoughts.

"Ok, so this must be where we turned around," said Kagome, observatively (A.N. not a real word, I checked) looking around.

"How d'you know that?" called back Inuyasha.

"Because I've been looking for this since last night," she replied, picking up a hairbrush from the side of the path. "It must have fallen out."

Inuyasha had nothing to say, other than, "Look after your stuff better," as they walked on into a wood from the plains of a farmer's field.

"Just what kind of demon are we supposed to be looking for Inuyasha?" inquired Miroku.

"No idea," he replied like it was the simplest thing in the world. Truth be told, there was nothing but the smell of a raccoon dog lingering about the place, but seeing that Hachi had come from this direction, he wasn't surprised.

"Then why are we even out here?" asked Sango, criticizing his thinking.

"Hey I'd much rather be sleeping," he said truthfully, "But these villagers paid us a hut for the night to rid the demon. I'm not sure they're going to be too happy if we just slept and ran."

Kagome, as well as the rest of the group, really couldn't argue with his logic.

Inuyasha suddenly lowered into a crouch and whispered a hushed order. "Shut up, get down!"

He couldn't really smell any other traces of demon other the raccoon dog's scent, which was particularly strong in this part of the forest. It suddenly clicked as if there was a missing piece involved as he saw Hachi, hastily eat on a log before a fire. _I'm so stupid! Why didn't I see it before?_ Resolutely, his figure loosened up and straightened to stand up. He walked out from behind his bush and right behind the back of Hachi. He snatched him up, growling. "What do you think you're doing?" he boomed, disguising his voice. "This is MY forest!" he boomed again, causing his friend to loosen and straighten also.

"I'm sorry great demon!" cried the cowering raccoon in his hand.

"I have someone who would like to see you!" he continued as he turned the dog toward Miroku.

Hachi gasped. "OH no! Miroku! It isn't what you think!"

"On the contrary Hachi, I believe it is exactly what I think. You've been stealing from the villagers, haven't you?" Miroku said slowly, disappointment raining supreme in his voice. "In a disguise no doubt?"

Hachi struggled more, but gave up sadly and nodded.

His natural appearance changed into a fierce bear demon's, his legs touching the ground, Inuyasha let him go.

Inuyasha sighed, looking tired. "I don't suppose you would help us out then?"

The others stood still, looking hopeful to what information they could hear.

"Anything, anything Inuyasha," Hachi grovelled, on his knees, changing back into his normal form.

"We'd like to know if you'd heard of any underground rumours of anyone _creating_ rumours of a jewel shard. We've come all this way, and it seems someone had lured us here. WHO might lead us to WHY."

Hachi looked like he was deep in thought, wracking his brain, for any rumours of the sort. "Oh, I remember now!" his composure suddenly joyful. But then his ears went down. "I'm not sure how useful this is, but I heard talking to another demon, something about a Remoru and a jewel shard in the same sentence." He seemed very unsure of himself and it also seemed likely Inuyasha was going to smack him over the head, but Miroku beat him to the punch. Inuyasha himself looked little surprised, as well as Kagome. They were the only two to hear the snake's real name and were likely to be found out if they didn't play their cards right.

"Hachi, you should go home to help Master Mushin with the temple duties, he's getting too old to handle all of it on his own."

Hachi looked back at him and nodded changing into his blimp-like state, soaring over the trees and out of sight.

"So, we following his advice?" asked Inuyasha, praying the answer would be a no.

"We have to don't we?" asked Sango. "It's the only thing we have to go on."

"No!" piped up Kagome. "Why can't just stay here for a few more days?"

"Well, I thought we'd want to know the reason for the rumours, but if not. . ." trailed off Sango.

"We have to," said Miroku firmly. "We can't waste so much more time."

Inuyasha added an item to his own personal to-do list in his head. _Kill Miroku. Period._ He labelled it, _One._

00000000000 000 0000000000000 0000 000000000000000000000000000000

Whoa! That was a long one. I mean a LOOONG one for me. But what can I say, I was inspired. Hope you all like the new chappy and I'll see y'all later! Remember REVIEW! Uncle Sam always needs more reviews!

Peace out!

Nolan


	11. Chapter 11

I'd like thank a lot of people for the amount reviews I got! For this story and my other active one! It was the most I've gotten in a while, even if it was just 6 of em'! I really want to know what y'all think, so PLEASE review!

Chapter 11

Returning to the village with many stolen objects which included a few gold coins, some food and others of the sort, the group took them all straight to the village chief's hut. He was so ecstatic about the return of the villager's possessions, he insisted that they stay another night in the village and to mark the occasion, they would be invited to eat at his dinner table.

"Oh no sir, we couldn't possibly accept such a kind offer," said Sango, uncomfortably.

"Yeah we could!" exclaimed Inuyasha, quickly. As much as Inuyasha hated to eat with village folk, he would much rather delay the inevitable.

Before Sango could muster a response the village chief exploded with glee, "Grand!"

000000000 0000000000000000000000000 0000 00000000000000000 000000000

Inuyasha and Kagome were babysitting Shippo while Sango, Miroku and Kirara went to patrol the surrounding forest to see that Hachi hadn't gone back on his word to return to the village and continue to steal. After all, their local reputation as Demon Slayers rested purely upon the 'slaying' of the demon.

"Where did Master go wrong?" Miroku grumbled, fearful Mushin would come down hard on Hachi for this time. They flew above the treetops o the invisible force of Kirara's paws while in her demon form. "What if Hachi quits?"

"Miroku, I'm sure Hachi isn't a bad demon, just. . . a little misled," Sango comforted. "I'm quite sure Mushin would know this as well, it will be a severe punishment in no doubt, but I'm confident he knows where to draw the line before that would happen, to make it such an unpleasant experience for Hachi to just up and quit."

Miroku thought for a moment, his worries quarried. "I'm in agreement with you this time Sango, you're usually right."

Silence fell again.

"Don't you think Inuyasha and Kagome have been acting a little strange lately?"

"I've noticed," Sango nodded, "Inuyasha seemed panicked about leaving so soon and the way Kagome looked after his outburst. . . it was peculiar. She was pleased. I wish I could know what they were thinking."

"Ah, I know what you mean," Miroku agreed, "They seem a bit distant lately. I wonder what they're up to," he wondered aloud.

"Like I said, I wish I could read minds."

00000000000 00000000000000000 00000 00000000000000000000 00000000000

Shippo was the talk of the village even before dark decided to show on the horizon. Many had gathered around him as he showcased his fox magic skills. He was immediately a hit with the girls of all ages. Their parents however, didn't approve and seemed to shove spite into his personal space with looks that could kill, but seemingly, didn't do so much as scratch the small kitsune's confidence.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked on from a distance, admiring his skills with his own magic. "You know," started Inuyasha thoughtfully, "If we played our cards right, w could use this to our advantage."

Kagome was intrigued at this sudden observation. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm thinkin' this could be the solution to our money problems," he said slowly.

Her enthusiasm popped like a fragile bubble. "So, what, just sell him off like some kind of. . . sideshow?"

He seemed to have sensed her anxiety. "What's wrong with that?" he asked, looking at her.

"Well, we'd be exploiting him for one!" she replied with outrage.

"So, who cares? We need some money, bad. Shippo would just think of it as. . . his little way of helping us out."

"I don't want money that badly. To sink so low as to exploit a little kid."

Inuyasha had no response and just went back to watching Shippo wow his small following that had gathered. Miroku and Sango returned shortly before nightfall and their appointment with the chief.

0000000000000000000 0 000000000000 000000 0000000000000 0 00000000000

"Hurry up, Shippo!" said Inuyasha menacingly.

"Just one more!" called Shippo, pulling out another of his party tricks.

"Either that, you little runt or I'll make sure, personally," he added, "That you never get to reach puberty!"

Shippo jumped at this and slipped his small trinkets into his hakama, pell-mell, while the young girls that had gathered, all sighed whiningly and dispersed as Shippo, wearing a gloomy expression, sadly waved them off and said his farewells.

"Finally! I thought they'd never all leave!" bellowed Inuyasha, annoyed at the situation. Shippo begrudgingly walked over the rest of the group, who had been patiently waiting for Shippo to be done, save of course for Inuyasha. "Let's go," Inuyasha said, continuing on the path leading out of the village.

"I only wish I was as popular when I was a young man, coming up in the world," said Miroku, enviously. "I don't know how he does it."

Sango slapped him over the back of his head. Indeed, the sick Sango of two days passed had disappeared for good and she was once again on good terms with Miroku. "Ok, so we have a name to go on," Sango started, "What do we have to gain by chasing this rumour? It could just that. . . a rumour. Or even worse, it could be a trap set up by Naraku."

By now, they were near the defined outskirts with fewer and fewer huts on each left and right. "Well, what else are we going to do? We've really have nothing else to take up our time here," Miroku reasoned.

"We could just go back to the village and forget it ever happened," said Inuyasha, intrudingly.

"No, we can't, we have to find out who and why this 'Remoru' lured us here, even is it is a trap, we have to take that chance," said Sango, steely and forcefully.

"I agree with Sango," Miroku offered. "Not to do it, would be to invite a further attack or scheme."

"But-"

Miroku cut him off at the pass, "Inuyasha, we must seek out this enemy of else it will continue to be a nuisance to the point of which it will attack. It has been decided."

Inuyasha inwardly growled at himself and his secretive motives in strengthening his sword and endangering his friends. He was guilty for what he was about put them through and felt compelled to tell them right then about his midnight brooding sessions, his lack of sleep and most of all, the danger they faced with this snake in grass. . . well in the woods. Whether he was in with Naraku or not, he didn't care this moment, there was something about this demon, something sinister, something EVIL was the general word. But he instead kept his feelings to himself and walked on beside his friends, silently hoping this decision would not backfire within the near future.

Kagome had known this had been bothering him for a long time but now more than ever it seemed to had worsened over the course of the last day. Yes. . . it was far worse today than the previous day.

_**The smell of the food was intoxicating but he couldn't his mind off of his Tessaiga and that snake. It was as if the food was just a distraction from his thoughts. His strength in battle more important than his health.**_

Inuyasha usually ate like a horse but, his mind was elsewhere last night and Kagome was on edge. Today, he withdrew from the group and seemed to be taking more time to himself. He even missed one of Shippo's wisecracks about him. Shippo seemed surprised when Inuyasha's blow never fell.

_I don't know what to do, I seems like something bad is going to happen. I know it._

000000 0000000000000 000 00000000000000000000

I honestly feel like ending it soon. I'm so sorry to people who like it but my other stories have me interested at the moment and my resolve to keep writing on this one is decreasing. I did start a new story a while ago. I CAN promise this will be a dramatic ending though. Anyway,

So sorry,

Nolan


End file.
